Another day comes
by chacho7des
Summary: Una muerte inesperada cambio todo, era necesario volver al pasado y ahora el ultimo de los guerreros z lo hará, el destino se reescribirá.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, chacho los saluda, he vuelto con otro fic (mi 2do), va a ser de varios capítulos así que espero que lo disfruten, es un UA, va a ser un gokulma, gohan#18, mi primera experiencia escribiendo romance, bueno sin más les dejo la historia, disfrútenla, saludos desde CR.

ANOTHER DAY COMES.

CAPITULO 1

POV GOHAN.

-Esta vez emplearon a fondo, este ataque fue fuerte, el dolor es indescriptible, no puedo sentir mi brazo izquierdo… ahora veo por qué; ya no lo tengo…. trunks, ¿Dónde está trunks?

NARRADOR

-El hijo de goku se arrastro hacia la dirección del joven saiyajin, su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y cortes, su brazo desapareció, al alcanzar el cuerpo inmóvil del chico, intento reanimarlo, el era la última esperanza, con su ultima semilla trato de curarlo…. Todo fue en vano, el chico no respiraba, no se movía, estaba muerto. Tristeza e impotencia, el dolor físico desapareció al tragar la semilla que estaba destinada al chico muerto a sus pies, pero el dolor en su pecho era superior al de cualquier ataque. 13 años atrás no pudo proteger a los que amaba y ahora tampoco pudo proteger a su discípulo, era su culpa, si tan solo su padre estuviera aquí, el habría vencido a todos pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pelear, ahora esa era su misión y no podía cumplirla. Limpiando las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos el último saiyajin alzo vuelo, con el cuerpo inerte del joven, era el momento de volver a casa.

POV GOHAN

-Todo fue mi culpa, antes no pude salvar al Sr. Pikoro y ahora no pude salvar a trunks, el poder de esos monstruos es tan injusto, llevo 13 años entrenando pero todo es tan inútil, ¿acaso esas bestias son invencibles? No, nada es invencible, si mi padre estuviera acá el se la idearía para vencerlos, yo soy el hijo de goku, su sangre corre en mis venas, voy a proteger a todos aunque mi cuerpo se convierta en cenizas, yo me levantare porque mi deseo de luchar es enorme.

-Capsule corp, básicamente mi segundo hogar, no sé cómo decirle a bulma lo que paso, ella me va a odiar por mi debilidad. BULMAAA clamo fuertemente, ella responde con alegría, una alegría que se va a desvanecer cuando vea el cuerpo de su hijo, y así fue, no tengo palabras para describir la profunda tristeza en la escena frente a mis ojos, bulma, la mujer que ha sido como mi madre desde hace ya varios años abraza el cuerpo de su hijo caído, lagrimas caen sin cesar, ella no para de preguntar ¿Por qué él? ; y yo… yo no tengo una respuesta, estoy aquí en silencio, soy un inútil, débil, sigo siendo aquel niño asustado que peleo frente a nappa, me acerco y hago lo único que se me ocurre para calmar su dolor, la abrazo y ambos lloramos, ahí, en ese laboratorio oscuro.

NARRADOR

-Luto, perder a un ser querido nunca es fácil, bulma lo sabía, había perdido a todos 1 por 1, pero el dolor al perder a su hijo era miles de veces mayor, en su corazón solo había tristeza, la maquina era su as en la manga, tenía que terminarla lo más rápido posible. La pérdida del chico llena a gohan con odio, con ira, quería vengarse pero con su estado actual sabia que enfrentar a esos androides sería un suicidio, antes no le importaba morir pues sabía que trunks estaba ahí para proteger a la tierra pero ahora él era el último, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría. Bulma lo llama y el atiende, frente a sus ojos los planos de algo masivo, no podía entender nada, una máquina del tiempo explico la peli azul, tardaría 3 meses en construirla y 8 meses en cargarla totalmente, bulma se esforzaba el doble desde la muerte de su hijo, la última esperanza era volver y salvar al único guerrero que podría vencer a seres como esos, el hombre sin límites, goku.

POV GOHAN

-11 meses van a ser un largo tiempo, la muerte de trunks aun acorrala mi mente, esa imagen, su cuerpo inerte, será un demonio que me acechara hasta que esos androides mueran bajo mi puño, el chico era como mi hermano menor y ahora también se fue, malditos… malditos monstruos me vengare lo juro. Entrenar ahora que solo tengo un brazo es bastante incomodo, es una lástima no tener esa extraña habilidad como el señor pikoro pero lamentarme no va a hacer que mis poderes aumenten, si me esfuerzo aun mas tal vez no sea necesario utilizar la máquina de bulma, pero ahora que estoy solo todo se ha puesto más difícil, con trunks tenía un compañero, un amigo, un hermano…. Disfrutaba entrenar con el chico y los resultados eran mejores, ahora debo hacerlo solo, romperé mis limites, por trunks.

-Solo unos días para volver, espero que todo funcione, ver a todos después de tanto tiempo va a ser muy extraño, estoy tan emocionado. Una explosión me saca de mis pensamientos, los androides están cerca, esta vez voy a vencerlos estoy seguro, vengare a todos, lo hare. Frente a mis ojos los restos de la ciudad, no hay señales de vida, ellos discuten y se preparan, estoy listo para enfrentar mi destino, todo o nada, esta vez voy a vencer. -#17 es el primero en atacar, a mi espalda #18 intenta golpearme, utilizo una pequeña esfera de ki para escapar, solo tardan unos segundos en seguirme, me atacan en conjunto, sus puños son rápidos y pesados; con un solo brazo no voy a resistir mucho contra los 2, elevo mi ki al máximo, una aura dorada me rodea, sin pensarlo pateo a #17 lejos y enfoco mi ataque en su gemela, ataco con todo, combos de puñetazos y patadas, ella recibe daño… puedo ganar, su hermano regresa y me atrapa; ella me golpea tan fuerte que quiero vomitar, si esto sigue así va a terminar mal, con un movimiento rápido logro escapar de ese abrazo letal, envió todo lo que me queda en mi ataque más poderoso el masenko, si esto no acaba con estos demonios voy a estar en problemas, el rayo de energía brota de mi palma, un golpe directo, nada ni nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a eso, gane, al fin gane.

-Mi celebración dura solo unos segundos, de los escombro saltan los causantes de este infierno, bueno al menos pude causarles algunos rasguños, se ven enojados, ya me queda poca energía, ni siquiera puedo mantener mi transformación, solo me queda una oportunidad, solo una, debo esperar a que se acerquen. Ellos no dudan, vienen a por mí, puedo ver el odio en sus ojos, ese profundo deseo de aniquilarme si esto no funciona estoy frito. 3,2,1… es ahora o nunca, abriendo mi palma cerca de mis ojos grito con fuerza, "Taiyoken", el brillo los Cega, es mi último chance de escapar, mi cuerpo me pesa pero no hay tiempo que perder, juntando todo lo que me queda en el tanque vuelo sin mirar atrás, huir como un cobarde, no me gusta que esto acabe así después de todo soy un saiyajin y como tal tengo orgullo pero como dicen 'si no te mata te hace mas fuerte'.

POV BULMA

-Gohan acaba de regresar, el muy idiota se enfrento a los androides de nuevo, gracias a Dios esta vez no fue tan grave, solo unos pequeños moretones y cortes aunque estaba muy cansado, la última pelea debió ser muy dura, en sus ojos había decepción, el quiere salvar a todos, es tan terco pero aun así lo amo como si fuera mi hijo, es el único recuerdo que tengo de goku. Tarde mucho en darme cuenta en el verdadero significado que tenia goku en mi vida aunque estuve con vegeta mi corazón siempre estuvo sellado, siempre esperando a mi príncipe azul, pero mi príncipe murió antes de conocer mis sentimientos hacia él, no me malinterpreten trunks es lo mejor que me paso en la vida, él y goku, jamás me imagine que ese niño que encontré en las montañas seria mi amor imposible; pero no es tiempo para pensar en eso, debo curar a gohan, la maquina estará lista en 4 días y el debe de estar en condiciones de viajar.

-Gohan ahora duerme, con ese traje me recuerda tanto a su padre, espero que me entienda cuando se lo diga, construí la maquina con el propósito de cambiar el pasado y salvar a goku para que pueda vencer a los androides pero en el fondo hay otro motivo, un motivo egoísta, quiero estar con goku, quiero que trunks sea su hijo, lo amo desde el tenkaichi budokai 23, ese pequeño niño mono me robo el corazón, lamentablemente chichi se adelanto pero eso puede cambiar, solo si gohan quiere. El pensar en goku besándome me eriza la piel, espero que el sienta lo mismo que yo pero hasta no intentarlo, no sé que pasara, es un 50/50. Vegeta lleno el vacio que dejo yamcha pero nunca llego a esa zona reservada para él, se que trunks no existirá pero estoy segura que tendré un hijo con goku si es que llegamos a estar juntos, el hecho que trunks no exista en esa línea temporal no cambiara nada, su recuerdo vive conmigo y mi homologa del pasado no conoce de su existencia, todos ganamos creo, solo me queda esperar que gohan despierte y ver lo que opina, espero que lo entienda, soy egoísta lo sé pero bueno, una chica merece soñar con su final feliz.

POV GOHAN

-Ya estoy totalmente recuperado, ella hizo un gran trabajo para no ser una doctora; mañana viajare al pasado, bulma prepara el desayuno, ha estado muy seria últimamente, no entiendo lo que le pasa. Un enorme tazón de arroz frente a mí, delicioso, trato de mantener los modales pero soy un saiyajin y mis hábitos alimenticios no son muy moderados, al final termino devorando todo en solo unos segundos, bulma se sienta frente a mí, su mirada llena de determinación, una taza de té en sus manos empieza a hablar sobre el plan, pone sobre la mesa un frasco verde, la medicina que salvara a mi padre, excelente, ahora empieza a hablar sobre él, ese extraño brillo aparece en su mirada, siempre lo hace cuando nombra a mi padre, es extraño, ni siquiera mi madre habla con tanto cariño sobre él.

-Silencio, no tengo nada que decir…mi mente empieza a procesar el significado detrás de las palabras de bulma, era una locura, trunks no existirá, su propio hijo no nacerá nunca, pero ella se ve segura, siempre creí que mi padre tenía sentimientos ocultos hacia ella pero nunca imagine que sería mutuo, no puedo negarme, voy a romper el matrimonio de mis padres pero bulma ha hecho tanto por mí, debo hacerlo, se lo debo además ella tiene razón, el que trunks no nazca no va a cambiar nada y ahora será mi hermanito, será como vivir la vida que llevamos ahora solo que con mi padre, sin androides y sobretodo sin caos. Me pregunto qué apariencia tendrá trunks o como sea que se vaya a llamar ahora el hijo de bulma, con goku como su padre, será extraño saber que tengo un "hermano" en otra época, que todo sea por la felicidad de bulma, ¿viviré en capsule corp. con mi padre, bulma y trunks?. Los sentimientos de bulma hacia mi padre deben ser bastante grandes como para sacrificar la existencia de su hijo, si ella esta tan segura quien soy yo para negarme, simplemente no puedo, no me importa cambiar el pasado. Mañana viajare, salvare a mi padre, los advertiré sobre la amenaza y hare que goku entienda sus sentimientos hacia bulma, romperé el matrimonio de mis padres, evitare que trunks nazca, vegeta estará solo o tal vez termine con launch, con mi madre o con alguna chica desconocida no lo sé, es demasiado, mucha responsabilidad, debo hacerlo por bulma, ella merece todo lo bueno, nuestra vida no ha sido fácil, pero ella ha sufrido más que todos, perdió a mi padre, el hombre que amaba, perdió a yamcha, su primer amor, perdió a vegeta, el padre de su hijo y finalmente perdió a lo más importante en su vida… trunks, no es justo que ella sufra tanto, ella no lo merece, es hora de tener un poco de paz. Volveré y lo cambiare todo, evitare que ellos vivan el infierno que nosotros conocemos, lo juro por todos.

Bueno este es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, si todo va bien el segundo saldrá en unos cuantos días, si pueden déjenme su opinión sobre la historia, gracias por leerlo, se despide su amigo chacho, saludos desde CR.


	2. Chapter 2

ANOTHER DAY COMES

CAPITULO 2

POV GOHAN

-El día llego, hoy viajare al pasado, es extraño no estoy nervioso, volveré a ver a mi padre después de casi 15 años, ¿me reconocerá? No lo creo. Bulma termino de ajustar todo, el tiempo llego, es hora de reescribir el destino, salvare a todos, uniré a mi padre con bulma y evitare este infierno, suena difícil pero si goku sobrevive las esperanzas siempre existirán, si mi memoria no me falla mi padre se tele transportara y vencerá a freezer y a su padre pero quiero evitarle ese trabajo, además pelear contra esos 2 será un buen entrenamiento.

NARRADOR

-Y así, el ultimo guerrero se prepara, su misión es clara, en su bolsillo aquel frasco que cambiara todo, bulma lo observa, en sus ojos hay esperanza, evitara el caos, deberá viajar 20 años atrás, justo en el día en el cual goku extermino a freezer en la tierra.

-Todo está listo, no hay despedidas, no eran necesarias, esto no era un adiós, era un hasta pronto, un nuevo comienzo. Solo un abrazo, se quedan ahí unidos por varios minutos, ya es hora, gohan sube a la maquina que debe alterar la historia, en un costado bulma escribe la palabra "Esperanza".

-Gohan pulsa los botones, la maquina se enciende y un destello brillante después desaparece, la misión para cambiar el futuro estaba en marcha.

POV GOHAN

-El lugar esta exactamente como lo recordaba, en el horizonte puedo sentir los inconfundibles ki s de mis amigos, a lo lejos la aplastante presencia maligna de freezer, la lucha será pronto, por ahora debo esperar. El emperador comanda a su legión, el objetivo era aniquilar a la raza humana, no lo harán mientras yo esté aquí; salgo de mi escondite, sus hombres se burlan, confían mucho en su scouter, la lectura dice 2. Me atacan con sus patéticas armas, no hay necesidad de esquivar, 30 segundos después y todo su ejército fuera de combate a mis pies, el emperador se pone de pie, parece que no me reconoce, se va a llevar una muy desagradable sorpresa.

-"Te equivocas freezer, mi padre no es el único súper saiyajin", su reacción es deliciosa, una mezcla de miedo y asombro, está confundido por lo que dije, elevo mi ki, la ira me invade, la transformación legendaria se lleva a cabo, frente a mí se encuentra aquel ser que me causo pesadillas, no para de decir "Esos ojos", le digo quien soy, el no lo cree, no puede creer que soy aquel mocoso que le causo tantas molestias en namek. Su ira se eleva, inicia el ataque, comparado con los androides esto hace cosquillas, aun con un solo brazo puede detenerlo sin problemas, sigue con su ataque sin sentido, no me puede ganar y lo sabe, ahora intenta eliminar el planeta, jamás, le regreso su esfera, terror es lo único que puede sentir, es hora de terminar esto.

-Me muevo a toda velocidad, no puede seguirme, estoy a su espalda, un kame hame ha terminara esto, es incomodo hacerlo con solo una mano pero sigue siendo efectivo, el emperador no tiene capacidad de reacción, el ataque lo vaporiza, freezer está muerto al fin. Su padre trata de negociar, lo siento pero lo mío es luchar, perforo su pecho con mi brazo, ese líquido purpura brota, King cold pide clemencia y yo, yo le doy un masenko; la pelea termina, la tierra está a salvo.

-Mis amigos me rodean, es curioso, piensan que soy goku, debe ser el traje, todos están acá bulma, yamcha, vegeta, el Sr pikoro, tien y al fondo la versión preadolescente de mi persona, se siente raro verme a mí mismo. Ahora preguntan quién soy, no puedo decirlo, debo esperar a mi padre, si mis cálculos no fallan el llegara en 3 horas, debo guiarlos hacia la zona de aterrizaje. Llegamos rápido, lanzo una de las múltiples capsulas que bulma me dio, el calor acá es bastante insoportable, un refresco calmara la sed y la ansias. Vegeta me observa fijamente desde una roca, esa cara gruñona, no puedo creer que él sea el padre de trunks, son tan diferentes, aunque en esta época el no nacerá; ahora me recrimina por observarlo, esa voz llena de celos, no puede soportar que alguien lo supere y al verme como un súper saiyajin debió ser un gran golpe para su orgullo.

-La nave de mi padre aterrizo, justo donde lo predije, la compuerta se abre y el salta, el hombre más fuerte está en casa. Saluda a todos con su carisma característico, me es difícil contener las lágrimas, le preguntan si me conoce y él como es obvio responde que no, todos le detallan mi combate contra freezer y mi transformación, el se ve emocionado como de costumbre cuando le hablan de alguien fuerte, es tiempo de hablar en privado, lo solicito y él me sigue, recuerdo que el Sr pikoro puede oírnos aun desde tan lejos pero sé que puedo confiar en mi maestro.

-Después de un pequeño sparring contra mi padre empiezo a relatarle mi historia. "Sé que esto va a sonar extraño pero yo vengo del futuro, 20 años adelante para ser exactos, en esa época todo es caos y destrucción, se preguntara ¿Por qué?, en 3 años, el 12 de mayo, a las 10 am en la capital del sur aparecerán 2 androides con poderes inimaginables y empezaran a destruir todo, nosotros tratamos de detenerlos pero fue inútil, 1 por 1 los guerreros fueron cayendo, yamcha, tien, krillin e incluso vegeta que era un súper saiyajin, hasta el Sr pikoro murió y usted sabe que si pikoro muere las esferas del dragón desaparecerán, solo quedábamos 2 guerreros , trunks y yo, lamentablemente trunks murió también en el último combate y quede solo, me vi forzado en viajar en el tiempo para advertirle sobre la amenaza.

POV GOKU

-El chico se ve sincero y de corazón puro, puedo creer en él, el futuro es apocalíptico pero él nunca me nombro, debo saber porque, "¿y qué hay de mi? ¿También me mataron esos monstruos?", su respuesta no es la esperada, el dice que yo moriré por una enfermedad del corazón, es tan humillante; sin embargo el chico me da esperanzas, me da la medicina que salvara mi vida. No puedo creer las palabras que acabo de escuchar, todo este tiempo el hombre lleno de cicatrices y sin un brazo que esta frente a mis ojos ha sido mi pequeño gohan, es increíble, es tan fuerte, mi pequeño es ahora todo un hombre, estoy tan orgulloso porque a pesar de haber vivido ese infierno el sigue manteniendo su naturaleza noble, recuerdo que nombro a un tal trunks, "¿Quién es trunks?", su mirada se torna triste al oír mi pregunta, "trunks es el hijo de vegeta, era mi discípulo, era como mi hermano". Vegeta tendrá un hijo, no lo puedo creer, "¿y cómo era el chico? Imagino que era muy fuerte". Mi hijo me responde al instante, me habla sobre el poder del chico y sobre el potencial que tenia, es una lástima que haya muerto. Pregunto sobre la madre del niño, ¿acaso la conozco?, mi hijo se detiene a pensar, segundos después me dice que nunca nadie supo sobre su nombre, típico de vegeta, el no es un hombre de familia.

-"Padre ¿Qué es lo que sientes por bulma?, la pregunta me toma desprevenido, ¿Qué tiene que ver bulma en todo esto?, mi respuesta es obvia, bulma significa todo para mí, es mi mejor amiga, la persona en quien más confió, daría todo para protegerla; su siguiente pregunta me pone a pensar enserio "¿Amas a bulma?", no sé qué decir, el amor es algo confuso para mi, esa pregunta es personal, no quiero responder, el repite "¿Amas a bulma?", debo responder, su rostro es una piedra, sudor baja por mi frente, tomo un profundo respiro y respondo "si, la amo con cada fibra de mi ser".

POV GOHAN

-Mis sospechas eran correctas, ambos se aman sin saberlo, es el momento de la segunda parte de mi misión, "Padre debo pedirle algo, algo que me fue encomendado por bulma en persona", mi padre traga grueso al escuchar el nombre de su amada, su rostro se llena de determinación, está listo para escuchar. "Bulma me pidió que hiciera lo posible para que ustedes estuvieran juntos en este tiempo, ella lo ama tanto como usted a ella, debo pedirle que se separe de mi madre y se vaya a vivir en capsule corp. , sé que esto no es sencillo pero ambos sabemos que mi madre no es la mujer que usted ama, me duele que ustedes se separen pero en el futuro bulma sufrió mucho, ella merece ser feliz y no será feliz si no está con usted, por favor, prométalo."

-Mi padre toma unos segundos para pensar, ahora me pregunta si estoy seguro sobre los sentimientos de bulma y yo lo reafirmo, es obvio, ella misma me lo encomendó, después de varios segundos el guerrero acepta, su rostro es serio pero puedo ver la felicidad en sus ojos, está enamorado, mi padre, el hombre más poderoso del universo está enamorado, gracioso, el amor romántico es una sensación que nunca he conocido y probablemente nunca conoceré; repaso el plan con goku y me preparo para partir, es hora de decir adiós y volver a mi apocalíptico futuro, debo chequear que bulma esté bien. Después de despedirme me subo a bordo de la "esperanza", volveré en 3 años, entrenen duro y protejan este tiempo, sin más demoras presiono los botones y vuelvo casa.

POV GOKU

-Mi gohan partió de vuelta al futuro, pobre chico, me asegurare que sus advertencias no sean en vano, es hora de advertirles a todos, empiezo a hablar pero hay un pequeño problema, olvide la mitad de la historia, por suerte pikoro estaba escuchando, gohan me lo había comentado y estoy tranquilo, el nameku es una persona en quien puedo confiar. Después de terminar hay excitación y miedo entre los presentes, todos se preparan para entrenar, listo, es hora de cambiar el futuro. El tiempo de hablar termino, aun tengo algo por hacer, me dirijo hacia bulma, al sentir sus ojos azules sobre mí un tipo electricidad recorre mi cuerpo, no puedo creer que ella me ame, es de locos, "Te veré pronto" le digo y ella me mira extrañada. Alzo vuelo con gohan a mi lado, mi pequeño niño se convertirá en un guerrero temible; debo terminar con su madre por el bien de todos, espero que el chico acceda a entrenar conmigo después de lo que estoy por hacer.

-Mi casa, es bueno estar en ella, al entrar mi esposa me ignora y se dirige hacia nuestro hijo, siempre es así, para ella no existo; ahora se vuelve contra mí, empieza a gritar como una mujer histérica, recriminándome por mi ausencia, ella no entiende, las cosas que me pasaron eran demasiado fuertes como para evitarlas, no podía volver antes por más que quisiera, ella no cesa, me tiene harto, la sangre empieza a fluir, el enojo me invade, si no me controlo la transformación se llevara a cabo. Una bofetada enciende la llama, "Ya bastaaaaa" grito a todo pulmón mientras mi cabello se torna dorado, ella se asusta, me llama "rebelde" , esto va a acabar aquí, tomando la poca calma que me queda empiezo a hablar, ella me mira mientras lo hago; termino mi discurso, su reacción es obvia, "Para mi has estado muerto desde que te fuiste a namek sin consultarlo, vete si quieres, yo no te necesito" Para mi sorpresa gohan esta de mi lado, "si él se va yo me voy con él, padre estuvo lejos por protegernos, ¿te cuesta tanto entenderlo?", chichi responde ,"Váyanse no los quiero ver" .

NARRADOR

-Padre e hijo se marchaban de esa pequeña casa que fue su hogar durante tantos años, no hubo tiempo para empacar, la mujer allí adentro no lo permitió, era momento de buscar un nuevo hogar, el saiyajin criado en la tierra sabia a donde ir, hacia la corporación más importante del planeta, el hogar de la mujer que amaba, el lugar donde lo esperaba su destino. No había prisa, el vuelo fue lento, el padre pensativo, el hijo lleno de tristeza, ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, todo era silencio.

-Al llegar al lugar fueron recibidos por la madre de bulma, esa egocéntrica mujer que nunca abría sus ojos, bulma no se encontraba, tenían que esperar, la Sra. Briefs les ofreció un suculento refrigerio, un saiyajin nunca rechaza eso.

POV BULMA

-El imbécil me fue infiel por última vez, discutimos todo el viaje, yo ya no puedo más,¿ acaso no existe un hombre noble, fuerte, guapo y fiel que desee una relación seria?, si existe, se llama goku y es mi mejor amigo, lamentablemente esta fuera de mi alcance pues está comprometido, es una lástima seriamos tan felices, lo de yamcha acaba de terminar, voy a darme un tiempo y después tal vez encuentre a ese hombre que pueda llenar el vacío en mi pecho.

-Mi sorpresa fue enorme, junto a mi madre estaba mi príncipe prohibido con su hijo, acababa de terminar con su esposa y ocupaba asilo, hay esperanza, tal vez el destino quiere que estemos juntos, lo saludo con el cariño de costumbre, mi respiración se detiene cuando me rodea con sus enormes brazos y me abraza, su pecho es cálido, me siento tan frágil pero a la vez tan protegida, podría estar así para siempre; para mi decepción el abrazo termina pronto, agito mis mejillas para eliminar el rubor presente en ellas, el guerrero me pregunta si se puede quedar y yo sin dudarlo le doy una habitación, cerca de la mía y a su pequeño hijo le doy una un poco más lejana, necesito privacidad si quiero seducirlo, tal vez le dé una visita esta noche.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que lo disfruten, se despide chacho, saludos y abrazos para todos, no olviden dejarme una crítica, se los agradezco de antemano, el próxima capitulo saldrá pronto. Pd: En mi país hoy es día de la madre así que les deseo un feliz día a las madres de mis lectores y a mis lectores que ya son madres, besos y ahora si me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

ANOTHER DAY COMES

CAPITULO 3

POV GOHAN

-Viajar en el tiempo es algo a lo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar, es demasiado extraño para que mi mente lo comprenda, los viajes son rápidos, en un momento estoy en mi época y luego puff segundos después estoy 20 años atrás; no voy a negarlo ver a todos de nuevo fue una experiencia inolvidable, era como si nada hubiera pasado y el poder hablar con mi padre como en los viejos tiempos, siento ganas de gritar de alegría, pude salvar su vida, espero que el encuentre la manera de vencer a esos monstruos; ahora debo hablar con bulma, de seguro está ansiosa por saber los resultados de nuestra misión. Aun no puedo entender cómo puede pasar tanto tiempo en este laboratorio, ser científico debe ser bastante tedioso y saber que cuando era niño mi madre quería eso para mí, de la que me salve, no resistiría metido en un lugar así más de 2 minutos.

-Ella me recibe con el cariño habitual, la abrazo fuerte; bulma, la mujer que mas me importa en el mundo, nuestra salvadora, una genio, le debo tanto que no se cómo poder pagárselo, ella espera que le relate los sucesos y yo no emito ninguno de ellos, me escucha en silencio, hay ansiedad en su rostro no por la advertencia que hice a nuestros amigos sobre los androides sino por la segunda parte del plan, la parte que involucra a mi padre y a su homóloga del pasado, "Mi padre acepto, me hablo sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti, el te ama y a juzgar por su felicidad cuando le dije lo que sentías apuesto a que te ama muchísimo, ustedes estarán juntos, por lo menos en ese tiempo." Su reacción fue un poco exagerada, si, la chica se desmayo, producto del cansancio y la excitación, cada vez me asombro mas por ese sentimiento que tiene hacia mi padre, es tan poderoso; la cargo hasta su habitación, ahora duerme, se le ve tan tranquila, lo merece, merece ese final con mi padre, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que eso sea una realidad.

POV BULMA

-Recién despierto, no sé que me paso, cuando gohan dijo que goku también tenía sentimientos hacia mí las luces se apagaron, llevaba un par de días sin dormir así que la mezcla de emoción e insomnio hizo que me desmayara, no me quejo, tuve un sueño maravilloso en el que goku y yo estábamos juntos pero se eso no va a pasar nunca, por lo menos en esta época, envidio a la bulma del pasado, ella si podrá estar con él, aunque me reconforta el saber que en alguna época estaremos juntos.

-Debo recargar la maquina, el proceso es bastante lento y tedioso, para poder viajar este artefacto debe moverse a velocidades increíbles; la próxima vez me gustaría viajar con gohan pero no lo voy a hacer nunca, 2 bulmas y 1 goku no son una buena combinación y aunque yo aun soy muy hermosa mi homologa es 20 años más joven y yo no puedo vencer eso, una bulma joven es irresistible, que lo diga vegeta que cayó a mis pies en tan solo unos días. Vegeta…. No había pensado en el en mucho tiempo, ¿Cuál será la reacción de mi decisión en él? ¿Acabara solo o se enamorara de alguien más?, es tonto pensar en eso ahora, ya no hay marcha atrás, pero si goku ahora va a vivir conmigo en la corporación, ¿qué será de él? No creo que soporte compartir techo con mi goku, ellos eran rivales, de seguro acabara mudándose, no me importa mientras este con el chico que amo o el chico que ama bulma joven, AHHH estoy demasiado confundida; será mejor que deje de pensar en eso ahora o voy a terminar en un manicomio, es hora de trabajar, la maquina no va a recargarse sola.

NARRADOR

-El plan marchaba a la perfección, en el pasado los guerreros z se preparaban y en el futuro gohan entrenaba arduamente a diario para poder ser útil en su batalla próxima, bulma hacia mejoras en la "esperanza".

-Pero gohan aun debía de cuidarse pues #17 y #18 seguían vagando por la tierra sembrando caos y terror, el joven saiyajin no es estúpido, después de la última contienda decidió esperar a incrementar sus poderes en el pasado para poder salvar el futuro, bulma era la más beneficiada con esa decisión ya que podía pasar más tiempo con su "hijo". Después de tanto tiempo por fin los 2 supervivientes se sentaban y hablaban a diario por las noches, básicamente era bulma relatando las increíbles historias de un pequeño niño llamado goku y su inagotable coraje. Poco a poco el tiempo pasó y la maquina volvía a estar lista para otro viaje.

POV GOKU

-Vivir lejos de las montañas es bastante extraño, yo he vivido ahí durante toda mi vida pero si este pequeño sacrificio hará que pueda estar con bulma pues adelante, bulma…. su reacción cuando la abrace fue exquisita, ese rubor en su hermoso rostro, estuve a punto de besarla en ese momento, de no ser porque no estábamos solos lo habría hecho, después me dio esta habitación, es enorme, casi del tamaño de la casa de mi abuelo, espero poder adaptarme bien acá, gohan se fue a dormir temprano, lo que vivimos hoy fue mucho para mi pobre chico, mi gohan, su infancia ha sido tan dura por mi culpa, y ahora me di cuenta que su futuro es aún peor, yo voy a evitar eso, el merece una vida normal y yo la voy a hacer una realidad, romperé mis limites y protegeré a todos de esos monstruos, lo juro por mi vida. Después de una ducha me preparo para dormir, son las 11pm ya y estoy bastante cansado, namek y yadrat me exigieron mucho y no había tiempo para descansar, por fin puedo dormir tranquilo. El sueño me evade por una pequeña razón, bulma, no puedo sacarla de mi mente, desde que hable con gohan y él me rebelo los sentimientos de bulma me siento asustado, ¿y si me rechaza? o ¿si lo arruino? Yo no sé nada sobre romance o amor, cuando me case con chichi creí que el matrimonio era comida, puedo ser bastante bueno luchando pero en la vida y sus cosas normales soy un desastre, necesito ayuda urgente y solo hay una persona que me puede ayudar, espero que se alegre al verme.

POV BULMA

-Estoy lista, tarde horas planeándolo todo y preparándome, espero que goku este despierto a esta hora, estoy tan nerviosa, ¿estaré yendo muy rápido?, el hombre acaba de divorciarse, pero no puedo resistir la tentación, si no beso a goku esta noche voy a explotar. Me puse un hermoso vestido corto entallado, no es porque soy yo misma pero mi cuerpo es hermoso, espero que a goku le guste, ese niño bobo hizo que me enamorara de él poco a poco, me salvo incontables veces y nunca me pidió nada a cambio y cuando regreso después de 3 años transformado en todo un hombre, dios, es tan lindo y sexy, lo necesito demasiado, lo amo tantísimo, no puedo vivir sin él, debo verlo ahora mismo.

-Al salir de mi habitación me topo con la inconfundible e irritante presencia de vegeta, me mira de arriba a abajo, casi puedo sentir la lujuria en sus ojos; "vaya vaya parece que la señorita se arreglo demasiado para atenderme, excelente pero ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar, necesito una nueva máquina, la anterior, bueno se rompió" Maldito imbécil yo no soy su sirvienta, "lo siento su "alteza" pero esto es algo que nunca tendrás, es demasiado para ti y sobre la maquina la reparare mañana pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer, procura no romper nada pequeño" me alejo sin mirar atrás, vegeta me grita y yo lo ignoro, si me llega a tocar lo mato, por fin el pequeño príncipe desapareció, debo apresurarme, la habitación de goku es la siguiente, esta noche lo hare, hare que goku sea mío.

-Llame a la puerta varias veces, nadie responde, ¿estará dormido?, bueno lo intente, lo mío con goku tendrá que esperar un poco más, hablare con el mañana, maldición, tanto maquillaje para nada, mejor vuelvo a mi habitación hace frio aquí afuera. Camino a mi pieza me encuentro con gohan, el chico lleva un vaso de leche en sus manos, es tan lindo, me recuerda a goku cuando tenía esa edad, "ah hola bulma, ¿no has visto a mi padre? No puedo sentir su ki desde hace ya varios minutos, desapareció", esa pregunta no me la esperaba "no, no lo he visto desde que lo lleve a su habitación esta tarde, ¿crees que este bien?", la respuesta del chico me tranquiliza, el sabe que su padre va a estar bien, de seguro salió un momento y oculto su ki, no hay de que preocuparse, después de todo el es un súper saiyajin. Regreso a mi habitación, ahora si me siento cansada y decepcionada, quería ver a goku pero bueno no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere, por ahora debo desmaquillarme, ponerme mi pijama y dormir, espero soñar con goku.

POV GOKU

-Extrañaba este lugar, este intento de planeta es tan gracioso, casi puedo ver mi nuca en el horizonte, el dios me espera, no tengo tiempo para sus malos chistes, voy al grano, "kaio, necesito saber todo sobre romance y amor", el diminuto hombre azul se pone serio para después soltar una enorme carcajada, no le veo chiste a mi pregunta, se calma y me responde, perfecto, me puede ayudar, ahora habla, dice que son temas muy confusos, yo lo sé pero necesito entender, kaio empieza a explicar, escucho y absorbo, así pieza a pieza empiezo a armar ese enorme rompecabezas llamado amor. Horas después me preparo para irme, mi antiguo maestro fue de gran ayuda, lo entiendo todo, y ahora al saber que es el amor estoy aun más seguro que bulma es la chica a la que amo, me despido de kaio, pongo 2 dedos en mi frente y vuelvo a casa.

-Después de mi charla con kaio me siento mejor pero por ahora debo encontrarme con pikoro para iniciar el entrenamiento, los androides no me van a esperar, voy a utilizar una de las salas con gravedad aumentada que el Sr briefs creó para mí; Empezamos con algo suave, 100G, la gravedad intenta aplastar nuestros cuerpos, gohan es el que tiene más problemas pero estoy seguro que lo podrá resistir bien, 2 contra 1, gohan es el primero en atacar pero se mueve lento, me es fácil esquivarlo, pikoro sin embargo es otra historia, mi ex rival es un genio en combate, envía una pequeña esfera hacia mí como distracción y intenta atacarme mientras huyo, el golpe es fuerte pero logro bloquearlo, esto será divertido, poco a poco empezamos a adaptarnos a esta sala; los golpes y patadas, choches de ki, gritos, todo junto en un solo lugar, la sesión tarda varias horas, al final salimos exhaustos, pikoro carga a gohan, mi niño no resistió y cayó presa del cansancio , pikoro lo lleva a su habitación y se retira.

-Aunque nadie me lo crea tengo muchísima hambre, me dirijo a la cocina y me encuentro con vegeta, me mira con cara de pocos amigos, "mantente lejos de mi kakarotto" me dice, lo ignoro, mientras no me moleste no me importa no verlo. Después de asaltar la cocina me quedo sin planes, no tengo nada que hacer, podría ver a bulma pero no sé donde esta, con su diminuto ki me es imposible de detectar, la tele transportación queda descartada, toca buscar a la antigua, caminando. Antes de siquiera pensar en ver a bulma voy a darme una ducha, huelo bastante mal, además esa ducha me va a ayudar a pensar, no sé qué decirle a bulma cuando la vea, creo que mejor improviso. 15 minutos después estoy listo, debo encontrarla, estoy seguro que está en su laboratorio, y no me equivoco, la encuentro sentada en ese enorme cuarto, no ha notado mi presencia, me acerco con sigilo, la abrazo por la espalda, su cabello huele a fresas, ese aroma es intoxicante, quiero tener ese olor en mí para siempre, después de su evidente sorpresa se voltea, me mira a los ojos, cada vez que veo esas esferas azules me desconecto del mundo, amo esos hermosos ojos, me regresa el abrazo, es tan pequeña y frágil, si quisiera puedo romperla como a una varita pero Dios sabe que nunca le voy a hacer daño, "hola bulma, bueno pues estaba aburrido y creí que tal vez te gustaría hacer algo, si tienes tiempo claro", ella se sonroja un poco y dice que está ocupada pero que en la noche podríamos salir a cenar, me encanta, esto sería una cita, creo que así la llamarían, no puedo esperar, entonces me retiro, bulma necesita trabajar, ahora intentare dormir, no quiero parecer cansado esta noche.

POV BULMA

-No lo puedo creer, goku vino a buscarme, fue increíble y esta noche saldremos a cenar, nuestra primera cita, no voy a perder esta oportunidad, goku tiene que conocer mis sentimientos hoy a como dé lugar; si el idiota de vegeta no hubiera roto la maquina que mi padre le construyo podría estar con goku en este momento y no aquí en este estúpido laboratorio reparando esto para ese cerdo egoísta. Por fin acabe, mi espalda me está matando, debo apresúrame, la hora de cenar esta cerca y quiero que esta noche sea increíble.

-Me pongo mí vestido preferido, tarde 2 horas maquillándome, me miro en el espejo, me veo preciosa, ahora debo buscar a goku, espero que esté listo. Al salir lo veo justo al frente de mi puerta, que tierno, me trae flores, son hermosas y es obvio que acaba de cortarlas, de donde no lo sé, pero son hermosas, además se quito su gi y se vistió como una persona normal, nada muy elegante, unos jeans, camiseta blanca y una chaqueta, se ve demasiado guapo si me lo preguntan. "Bulma te ves hermosa, ¿podemos irnos ya? Muero de hambre", todo lo decía mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza y sonreía como es de costumbre, "claro goku ya nos podemos ir, tu también te ves bien", no había terminado de decir la frase cuando el hombre frente a mi me cargo como a una novia, mi cara se puso como un tomate, mi corazón va a saltar fuera de mi pecho; "¿go… goku que haces?", el me mira a los ojos, puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón en mi mejilla, "dijiste que ya nos podíamos ir, creí que hablabas de volar." No lo culpo, el hombre no conoce otro medio de transporte que no sea volar a velocidades imposibles, aunque me cuesta decirlo lo hago, "bájame goku, iremos en auto", el obedece y sonríe, esa sonrisa hace que me derrita, debo aguantar, solo un poco más.

POV GOKU

-La velada mágica estaba por comenzar, todo iba bien hasta que nos encontramos con mi hijo gohan, el chico pregunto si nos podía acompañar y no pudimos decir que no, esos ojos de cachorro son ineludibles. Al parecer la noche romántica perfecta se acaba de convertir en una cena familiar, bueno, mejor suerte a la próxima, después de todo aun tengo 3 años para conquistar a mi bulma, por ahora solo queda salir y disfrutar de esta noche, habrá comida y eso siempre me pone de buen humor.

Por ahora esto es todo, espero que disfruten de la historia, buen día/noche a todos, se despide chacho, los veré de nuevo pronto, en unos días saldrá el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

ANOTHER DAY COMES

CAPITULO 4

NARRADOR

-Después de una muy entretenida cena familiar, la "familia" formada por goku, gohan y bulma pasaron a divertirse a la feria, en momentos de paz era bueno desconectarse de los problemas, para goku y gohan este tiempo servía para des estresarse y dejar de pensar en los entrenamientos y la amenaza vigente de los androides y si hablamos de bulma esto le servía para terminar de conocer a su futuro "hijo" y además podía por fin librarse de la cárcel de su laboratorio y las incesantes exigencias de cierto príncipe saiyajin, con goku y gohan al lado los juegos de la feria parecían sencillos, no había reto que se les resistiera, desde aros en botellas hasta tumbar obstáculos con una pelotita, los saiyajines eran genios y la beneficiada en todo esto era bulma ya que todos los premios eran para ella, al final de su visita la Srta briefs llevaba hacia su mansión una colección completa de peluches de feria, unicornios, osos, perros, gatos y hasta incluso uno en forma del vigente campeón del tenkaichi budokai, curioso ya que el que gano ese peluche fue el personaje en el cual se basaba, goku.

-Tras una larga noche de juegos, los 3 por fin llegaba a casa, dado que la habitación de gohan era la más lejana, el chico debía dejar a su padre y a bulma solos para poder irse ya que ambas habitaciones quedaban en direcciones opuestas, una estrategia muy acertada creada por la mente enamorada de cierta científica de cabello azul; después de despedirse de su padre y de bulma, el pequeño hibrido se dispone a dormir, dejando a su padre y a su futura "madre" en una posición que ambos llevaban esperando desde que salieron a cenar.

POV GOKU

-Mi hijo por fin se fue, guio a bulma hasta la puerta de su habitación, es tan hermosa, me es difícil ver el camino ya que estoy cargando los premios de la feria pero ella me toma del brazo y evita que tropiece, estoy emocionado y nervioso, el corazón me va a mil, parte de mi quiere dejarlo todo y huir para esconderse bajo la cama y la otra parte golpea a la anterior para que no sea tan cobarde, tiene que ser hoy, con los consejos de kaio puedo hacerlo, solo debo tranquilizarme y tener la cabeza fría. Casi llegamos, solo unos metros, respiro profundo, me concentro, ella se pega mas a mí en busca de calor, normal ya que es una noche fría pero eso no ayuda con mi situación, solo hace que me ponga más nervioso.

-Estamos frente a su puerta, "lo de hoy fue maravilloso bulma, gracias por permitirme traer a gohan, mi pequeño necesitaba una experiencia así, deberíamos repetirla pronto", eso fue lo único que mi cerebro pudo pensar y mi boca pudo decir, ella sonríe y responde; ahora me mira a los ojos y se queda en silencio, no sé qué decir, inconscientemente suelto los peluches, esos ojos azules me hipnotizan, me acerco poco a poco, estoy tan cerca que su aroma invade mi nariz, soy adicto a su olor, es intoxicante, ella continua en silencio, espera por mi; sigo acercándome, ya nada me va a detener, lentamente ataco su boca con la mía, un pequeño beso suave y rápido para cortar la tensión, ninguno de los 2 cerró los ojos, ella responde, envuelve mi cuello con sus delicados brazos, yo la tomo por su cintura y la acerco hacia mí, la pego contra mi cuerpo lo mas que puedo, su aroma ahora es demasiado fuerte, me encanta, me acerco hasta que podemos respirar el aire que exhala el otro, esta vez voy con todo, la beso fuerte pero con delicadeza, debo esperar que ella me corresponda y no tarda en hacerlo, su lengua roza mis labios en una solicitud de acceso y yo sin dudarlo se lo doy, nuestras lenguas batallan en una deliciosa agonía, su sabor es exquisito, podría esta así para siempre, cuando el aire se agota me separo y la miro a los ojos de nuevo, estoy listo para cumplir la misión que me dio mi hijo, estoy listo para estar con la mujer que amo.

-"Bulma….. bulma, se que no soy inteligente o adinerado, soy torpe y estúpido y solo sirvo para pelear pero he estado enamorado de ti desde que tengo memoria solo que no lo supe hasta que era demasiado tarde pero ahora la vida me dio una nueva oportunidad y no la quiero desperdiciar , de nada me sirve vivir si no lo hago al lado de la mujer que llevo en mi corazón, solo te pido una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, yo te protegeré con mi vida y estaré a tu lado siempre, todo eso si me aceptas, yo…. Yo te amo bulma" Por fin saque todo lo que llevaba en mi corazón, estoy sonrojado, puedo sentir el calor en mi cara, subo la mirada hasta toparme con sus ojos, se empiezan a formar lagrimas en ellos y ahora mi chica llora, oh dios, eso no es bueno, ¿ella no debería llorar o sí?, estoy en silencio, espero, ella seca sus lagrimas, no dice nada; se acerca un poco, me toma de la camisa con fuerza, parece que está enojada, sí, creo que lo arruine; mis pensamientos negativos desaparecen cuando siento sus suaves labios contra los míos, este beso es feroz pero hay algo diferente, una extraña sensación en mi pecho, ¿será la enfermedad de la que hablo gohan?, no, ya sé lo que es, es amor, creo que es un si después de todo.

-Al separarse del beso me abofetea, eso dolió, pero empieza a reír, esa hermosa sonrisa que ilumina mi mundo, "goku eres un idiota, tardaste mucho en darte cuenta pero tienes suerte porque esta bella chica te va a dar una oportunidad, solo porque ella también te ama desde hace mucho". Lentamente mi cerebro procesa sus palabras, una sensación me invade, felicidad, la tomo por su cintura y la alzo, ella ríe y yo lo hago con ella, la bajo y la beso, esta vez le voy a demostrar todo lo que la amo, "¿eso quiere decir que ahora somos novios?" digo con emoción y ella responde positivamente, soy tan feliz, por fin bulma es mi chica.

NARRADOR

-La nueva pareja se despide, es tarde y aun es pronto como para compartir habitación, ambos van a dormir como bebes esta noche, es obvio, acaban de cumplir un sueño que hasta hace poco parecía prohibido, un beso de buenas noches y se van, necesitan dormir. La mañana llego pronto, era hora de entrenar, un nameku y 2 saiyajin combaten cuerpo a cuerpo, los ecos de sus choques se escuchan hasta el horizonte, goku hoy está inspirado, hoy podría vencer a un ejército de freezers sin sudar, pikoro lo nota y le recrimina, no es justo que juegue con ellos de esa manera, el saiyajin responde con una frase que congela a su hijo, "lo siento pikoro, es solo que estoy enamorado", gohan se queda pensativo, el chico no es tonto, sabe que su padre habla de bulma, es algo que creía saber desde que su padre regreso de yadrat, esa extraña luz que iluminaba su rostro cuando habla sobre ella, era muy evidente, el joven saiyajin aun hablaba con su madre pero la relación se deterioraba poco a poco y bulma se había comportado tan bien con él, le doy una habitación equipada con todo, le ayuda con sus tareas y además hace feliz a su padre, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la científica remplace a chichi como figura materna, pero por ahora necesitaba acostumbrarse.

POV BULMA

-La noche anterior fue digna de un cuento de hadas, goku, mi amor prohibido se me declaro, nos besamos y quedamos como pareja, nada pudo ser mejor, en este momento soy la chica más feliz del universo, nada ni nadie puede eliminar mi buen humor aunque eso no quiere decir que nadie lo intente. Vegeta, el hombre que yo misma invite a vivir en mi hogar me molesta a diario, cuando no está pidiéndome que le repare la cámara de gravedad me está pidiendo comida o aun peor me envía mensajes cargados de doble sentido, creo que le atraigo, es obvio, yo soy bulma briefs la mujer más hermosa del planeta, pero sus invitaciones son nulas pues yo al que quiero es a goku y tener algo con vegeta nunca me ha pasado por la mente, el pequeño no es feo, de hecho es bastante atractivo pero si lo comparamos con mi goku, es un monstruo deforme, espero que esas ideas que tiene en esa cabezota se salgan rápido y no intente nada subido de tono conmigo, ya que si me pone un dedo encima lo mato y estoy segura que goku le hará algo peor; es una pérdida de tiempo pensar en eso, ahora no tengo nada que hacer, creo que podría buscar a mi novio.

-Llego a la zona de entrenamiento, está vacía, hay un fuerte olor a sudor en la cámara, debieron terminar la sesión hace poco, mejor lo busco en su habitación. Camino a la habitación de mi pareja alguien llama mi nombre, una voz que conozco bien, gohan, el pequeño me detiene, quiere hablar; "Srta. Bulma, mi padre me dijo que estaba enamorado, ¿el hablaba sobre usted?", la madurez del chico es asombrosa, "si gohan, tu papito habla sobre mí, ahora bueno ehh, estamos juntos" le digo mientras sobo su cabeza, esa sensación trae recuerdos, era como cuando viajaba con goku por el mundo y yo lo felicitaba por algo, gohan me mira, esos ojos de cachorro son demasiado para mi, "¿entonces eso quiere decir que ahora vas a ser mi mami?", la pregunta del niño hace que unas pocas lagrimas invadan mis ojos, es tan tierno, lo abrazo como si fuera mi hijo, "si gohan, eso quiere decir que ahora voy a ser tu mami", el me regresa el gesto, empieza a reír, está feliz, "¿y voy a tener un hermanito?", no esperaba eso, me ruborizo, nunca había pensado sobre eso, el hecho de pensar en hacer el amor con goku me emociona y asusta al mismo tiempo, "go…gohan, es aún muy pronto para eso, tu padre y yo aun estamos en una parte muy joven de nuestra relación pero si, mas adelante tendrás un hermanito", gohan salta y grita, me toma de las manos y empezamos a saltar en círculos, el canta "voy a tener un hermanito" una y otra vez, me encanta esto, el futuro se ve muy prometedor, tener a goku como esposo y a gohan como hijo es algo que cualquier chica querría, son los 2 hombres más puros y tiernos del planeta.

POV VEGETA

-Con que la muchacha y kakarotto están juntos, maldición, esto interfiere con mis planes, esa chica era el embase perfecto para cargar con mi linaje, pero no voy a pelear con kakarotto por ella, no lo vale, lo que necesito es convertirme en un súper saiyajin, ahora existen 2 sujetos más poderosos que yo y eso es imperdonable, yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajines, el guerrero más poderoso del universo ninguna escoria de clase baja puede superarme, no me importa la manera, aunque tenga que entrenar con kakarotto o viajar al espacio, yo debo convertirme en el legendario súper saiyajin de una vez por todas, necesito entrenar fuerte, más fuerte, 400G se está convirtiendo en algo demasiado sencillo, debo aumentar a 500G, prepárate insecto, pronto te superare y retomare mi trono como el guerrero mas fuerte de todo el universo. Una lluvia de balas me saca de mis pensamientos, "QUITATE IDIOTA, ¿acaso quieres morir?", sí, estoy seguro, voy a matar al idiota que se atrevió a dispararme con esas armas tan inútiles, volteo y mis ojos se abren de par en par, frente a mí se encuentra una hermosa rubia con una arma en cada mano, es preciosa, "hey enano estúpido acaso no me oyes, quítate de mi campo de tiro si es que quieres vivir", cada vez me gusta más, es sexy, agresiva y no me teme, casi es como si estuviera viendo una fémina de la raza de la cual provengo, me muevo rápido, en un parpadeo estoy frente a ella sosteniendo los cañones de sus armas con mis manos; una patada conecta mi quijada, la chica sabe pelear, el golpe no causa efecto alguno, es perfecta para cargar mi semilla, hay un cambio de planes, ahora me interesa ella. Algo extraño acaba de pasar, la chica estornudo y su cabello se volvió azul, me mira a los ojos "oh por dios, lo siento, ¿acaso le hice algún daño señor?, perdón, perdón, tengo un pequeño problema con mi personalidad". Con que la chica tiene doble personalidad, extraño pero no me molesta, es mejor así, un lado salvaje y otro dócil, me gusta, me gusta mucho, "no pasa nada mujer terrícola, tus ataques fueron patéticos, estoy bien", "ufff menos mal, me preocupe, soy launch", la chica me revela su nombre mientras me sonríe, "vegeta" revelo mi identidad, tomo su mano y la beso, después de todo soy de la realeza y tengo que mantener mis modales frente a mi próxima compañera; la mujer se sonroja, "eres vegeta eh, antes te temía pero ahora estas de nuestro lado supongo" la chica no me teme, excelente, "yo no estoy del lado de nadie, vivo para mí pero puedes estar tranquila, no te hare daño, ¿tu vives aquí'", la chica sonríe de nuevo, es hermosa, "estaré aquí unos meses, espero verte de nuevo, eres lindo, chao vegeta", y con eso la chica se marcha, actualizo mi lista de objetivos: debo transformarme en un súper saiyajin y luego debo tomar a esa mujer como mi compañera, y hay del ser que intente quitármela, el infierno será una liberación comparado con lo que le hare.

NARRADOR

-Poco a poco los guerreros z se preparan, quedan 2 años para la batalla que decidirá el destino de la tierra, goku y bulma están cada vez mas unidos, gohan vive feliz con su nueva familia y vegeta empieza a interesarse en una loca chica con problemas de personalidad, el tiempo pasara pronto y los guerreros deberán estar listos. En el futuro los 2 supervivientes disfrutan del poco tiempo que les queda antes del viaje de gohan de vuelta al pasado, el joven carga en sus hombros el destino de 2 épocas diferentes, si falla perderá toda esperanza de vivir en paz. El tiempo de volver esta a la vuelta de la esquina y el hijo de goku espera que su padre encuentre la llave para cambiarlo todo y evitar el infierno que él vive en su época, padre e hijo tienen en sus manos la esperanza de ambas épocas.

Bueno acá termina el 4to capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el 5to, si pueden déjenme una crítica, eso me ayuda bastante, sin más preámbulos me despido, saludos desde CR.


	5. Chapter 5

ANOTHER DAY COMES

CAPITULO 5

POV GOKU

-Ha pasado más de un año desde aquella maravillosa noche en la cual empecé mi relación con bulma, todo ha ido muy bien desde entonces, nos hemos vuelto más unidos ,tenemos peleas de vez en cuando casi siempre por mi culpa ya que rompo cosas o solo porque simplemente soy un poco tonto y no entiendo las cosas más simples pero siempre las resolvemos bien además gohan ahora la llama "mami" somos una nueva familia; nuestro entrenamiento nos ha hecho más fuertes, si todo sigue así los androides serán pan comido; si bien llevamos más de un año juntos aun no hemos llegado más lejos de los besos y los "juegos" nada muy intenso, por mi no hay problema pero supongo que el tiempo de ser mas íntimos se acerca rápido y me asusta, yo solo hice eso una vez y fue hace mucho tiempo, lo disfrute bastante, más que entrenar si es que eso es posible, kaio me dijo que todas las parejas llegan a eso pero a mí me asusta bastante, ¿ si no recuerdo como hacerlo? ¿Si lo hago mal? , mejor me tranquilizo, pikoro me está mirando y sus ojos son como cuchillas afiladas, creo que mejor inicio el entrenamiento.

-La noche llego pronto, hoy es diferente, luna llena, eso siempre tiene un efecto en mi, tomo una ducha fría, necesito calmar mi ansiedad, es extraño, es como si algo ardiera dentro de mí, nunca antes me había pasado, espero que esto se me pase pronto, no conozco las consecuencias de esta nueva sensación. Bulma entra a mi habitación, llevamos meses compartiendo pieza, el fuego dentro de mi arde con más fuerza cuando veo la figura perfecta de mi pareja, es demasiado sexy; sin quitarle los ojos encima me muevo directo hacia su boca, un beso largo y fuerte, ella corresponde, el sentir su cuerpo pegado contra mi torso desnudo lleva directo a una reacción muy evidente en mi entrepierna, bulma lo nota y empieza a frotarse contra mí, una deliciosa tortura; la atraigo más hacia mí, ella se resiste, la miro confundido," ¿ Goku estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?" , no lo pienso ni un segundo, "estoy seguro mi amor, te necesito hoy más que nunca", ella me mira, se queda en silencio por unos segundos, "goku, yo….yo nunca he hecho esto, soy…. virgen", eso era algo que no me esperaba, ella estuvo con yamcha por casi 15 años y nunca llegaron a esto, es casi imposible pero en su mirada hay verdad, ella no me mentiría con algo como esto.

-Ser la primera vez de bulma es algo que acepto con gusto, hare que nunca lo olvide, "no importa amor, porque yo voy a ser el primero y el ultimo", ella acepta y yo inicio, poco a poco nuestras prendas caen al piso, pronto estoy sobre ella en la cama, una última mirada para comprobar que ella esté bien y me deslizo dentro de ella, lo hago lento para no dañarla, ella cierra sus ojos y clava sus uñas en mi espalda, espero a que ella se adapte a esta nueva sensación para poder continuar, unas cuantas lagrimas salen en los rincones de sus ojos" bulma ¿estás bien?" pregunto y ella me responde "si goku, es solo que estoy feliz de poder hacer esto contigo, no quiero que me dejes nunca", sus palabras van directo a mi corazón, esa sentimiento cálido me invade, "no lo hare nunca, prefiero morir antes de vivir sin ti, ahora somos uno, yo te amo bulma" después continuo lo que había dejado antes, esta noche será inolvidable. La mañana se hace presente, la luz que entra por la ventana me despierta, a mi lado el cuerpo desnudo de mi hermosa pareja, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me invaden, fue perfecto, pude sentirlo, creamos un vinculo esa noche, es como si nuestras mentes se hubieran unido mientras hacíamos el amor, kaio no menciono nada como eso cuando hablamos, debe ser algo de los saiyajines, debería preguntarle a vegeta.

POV VEGETA

-Estoy más cerca que nunca, puedo sentirlo, ese poder que brota dentro de mi, pronto me convertiré en un súper saiyajin; mi plan original era robar una nave e irme a entrenar al espacio, después de todo no hay mejor lugar para hacerlo pero desde que apareció la chica rubia mis planes cambiaron, soy hombre y tengo necesidades y esa mujer puede suplirlas todas, el problema es que mientras la parte dócil de ella me trata como un amigo, su parte salvaje me ataca apenas me ve, me gusta este reto, será mía lo sé, pero no va a ser fácil; mi nuevo plan para poder transformarme es pedirle ayuda a kakarotto, el idiota me cae mal pero el ya logro hacerlo y me puede ayudar bastante además es una buena manera para saber más sobre mi futura compañera. El imbécil me ahorro el trabajo de buscarlo, viene hacia mí con esta sonrisa molesta en su rostro, como la odio, me saluda y yo lo ignoro, ahora me hace una pregunta "vegeta, anoche estaba con bulma y algo extraño paso, es como si nuestras mentes se hubieran conectado, ¿sabes algo al respecto? ", con que el insecto formo un vinculo saiyajin sin saberlo, sus sentimientos hacia la muchacha deben ser enormes, "claro que lo se idiota, se llama vinculo y es algo que creamos los saiyajines masculinos cuando encontramos una pareja perfecta, ahora ustedes son una misma persona, sus mentes están unidas siempre, puedes saber y sentir lo que le pasa a tu compañera, se hará mas fuerte con el tiempo, ahora nada los podrá separar", ignorante, no sabe nada sobre su raza, me dan ganas de golpearlo, "oh entiendo, gracias vegeta", kakarotto me agradece pero yo quiero más que palabras, "si quieres agradecerme podrías ayudarme a convertirme en un súper saiyajin", me avergüenzo con mis palabras, yo, vegeta, el príncipe saiyajin pidiéndole ayuda a un ser de clase baja, "bueno yo puedo hacer eso, solo búscame cuando quieras en la sala de gravedad te estaré esperando" y con eso se marcha; esto es perfecto, kakarotto acepto, pronto retomare mi trono con el ser más poderoso.

-Esta sala es más grande que la mía, kakarotto ajusta todo, 1000G, nunca antes había entrenado a tal magnitud, el peso es demasiado, apenas me puedo mover pero parece que kakarotto tiene los mismos problemas, lo sabía, es imposible que pueda moverse con esta gravedad; un aumento de ki me desconcentra, no, el imbécil lo va a hacer, se transforma en eso que yo he anhelado por más de la mitad de mi vida frente a mis ojos, ese brillo dorado llena la cámara, su enorme ki me aplasta, maldito; "bueno vegeta para lograr esto debes superar tus limites, debes sentir frustración, impotencia y sobre todo ira, y yo, yo hare que lo sientas", su mirada cambia, esos ojos ahora si son de un súper saiyajin, esto va a ser difícil y doloroso, justo como lo esperaba. Kakarotto inicia su ataque, su velocidad es increíble, se mueve como el viento y yo apenas puedo caminar, sus golpes son brutales, siento como si mis huesos se fueran a romper con cada impacto y eso que me estoy cubriendo, golpes y patadas, no voy a resistir mucho así, empiezo mi contraataque, mis golpes son lentos, los esquiva sin dificultad, maldición, puedo sentirla, la frustración, el idiota es bueno, muy bueno, es perfecto, "vamos kakarotto, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?" grito con emoción, unas palabras de las cuales no tarde en arrepentirme, mi rival me ataca, esta vez mas fuerte y rápido, no puedo esquivar ni cubrir, sus golpes dan de lleno, mi boca sangra y mis músculos están agotados, esto está mal, cierro los ojos y espero, ya no puedo más, "Ka me" escucho algo, "Ha me", abro mis ojos y elevo mi mirada, frente a mí, mi rival con una esfera de energía en sus manos, ese poder es extremo, "aquí termina todo vegeta, o te transformas o mueres, Haaa", el ataque viene directo hacia mí, no lo puedo esquivar debo repelerlo, envió toda mi energía a mis manos, mi ataque más poderoso, galick Ho, nuestros ataques colisionan, azul contra purpura, el suyo es mucho más poderoso, voy a perder y moriré, así es ,mi destino no era el llegar al estado legendario, no, jamás, mi orgullo no me lo permite, esta impotencia se convierte en ira, debo ganar, debo hacerlo, el poder empieza a brotar, una aura dorada me rodea, mi ira crece rápido, un grito seco y lo logro, alcanzo ese anhelado estado, nuestro poder se iguala un poco pero kakarotto sigue con la ventaja, desiste en su ataque y desaparece para reaparecer en mi espalda, "bien hecho vegeta, lo lograste, ahora debes controlarlo".

-El poder de un súper saiyajin es increíble, me siento invencible, excelente por fin lo logre, es irónico, el hombre que me ayudo a lograrlo es el mismo al que matare después de los androides, como soy un saiyajin de elite no me cuesta controlar las nueva etapa, es como el ozaru solo que aumentado 40 veces, tardare solo unos días en poder controlar la transformación a voluntad, "hmmm gracias kakarotto, tu plan funciono, eres un genio en estas cosas, tal vez podamos entrenar mañana" aunque me cuesta creerlo practicar con él es mi mejor opción para aumentar mis poderes y bueno ya que compartimos casa creo que es tiempo de que empecemos a llevarnos mejor, y además hay cierta chica que me interesa y creo que el idiota me puede ayudar, "¿enserio vegeta? Bueno si quieres hacerlo pues yo encantado, de verdad necesito entrenar con alguien con tus habilidades", perfecto, ahora es tiempo de hablar sobre mi futura compañera; pregunto sobre la chica a mi rival, el responde gustoso, parece que cambia de personalidad al estornudar, es bastante simple si me lo preguntan, está soltera, bien, parece que quería al feto de 3 ojos, aun mejor, lo romántico no es lo mío, así que mejor intento acercarme a su lado salvaje ya que creo que se identifica mejor conmigo. Ha pasado una semana desde que empecé a entrenar con kakarotto, nuestras habilidades crecen rápido gracias a la sangre guerrera que corre por nuestras venas, la brecha entre nuestros poderes sigue existiendo pero pronto hare que desaparezca. Camino a las duchas veo a launch hablando con la mujer de kakarotto, me acerco, bulma se aleja al verme, creo que me teme por algún motivo pero la rubia se queda, me desafía con su mirada ya que me mira directo a los ojos, en mi planeta si alguna basura hacia eso era condenado a muerte, hablo primero "que tanto me miras, ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?", ella responde con su violencia típica, 2 puñetazos directo a la cara, esa reacción solo hace que mi atracción crezca más, es toda una saiyajin, cuando intenta lanzar el tercero la detengo, inmovilizo sus brazos y la estampo contra la pared, quedamos cara a cara, apenas unos cuantos centímetros nos separan, sin permiso alguno me voy directo hacia su boca, ella patalea, no importa, yo sigo con lo mío, ahora muerde mi labio, el liquido rojo brota, la suelto, ella escupe mi sangre en mi cara, "con que te gusto eh vegeta, bueno yo no soy una chica fácil, si quieres esto debes demostrar que eres lo suficientemente bueno y dudo que lo seas" sus palabras van directo a mi orgullo, ¿acaso acaba de decir que soy muy poco para ella? Yo el príncipe de la raza más poderosa del todo el universo, hare que se trague sus palabras y mi lengua; la beso de nuevo, esta vez estilo saiyajin, ella corresponde, lo sabía, se siente atraída hacia mi; siento sus manos recorrer mi torso, de arriba abajo, esta va bien, yo también uso mis manos, las dirijo directo a su bien tonificado trasero; mi suerte se acaba cuando la chica estornuda y aparece ese lado dócil, ella me mira asustada y corre, maldición, creo que tardare mucho en conquistar a esa parte de la chica.

POV LAUNCH

-Por dios, no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, besarme acaloradamente con vegeta, eso es inconcebible, no lo niego el pequeño gruñón es bastante sexy, su cuerpo es perfecto y su rostro aun con tanta frente es bastante atractivo aun así intentar algo con el seria suicidio, pero me gusta, estoy confundida, debería buscar a bulma y hablar sobre eso, después de todo solo en ella puedo confiar. No tardo en encontrarla, esta con goku, tuvo mucha suerte, acabo en los brazos del héroe, la llamo y ella deja a su pareja, casi se puede oler el amor en el aire, le comento sobre mi situación con vegeta, ella se toma un tiempo para pensar, "bueno, vegeta no es alguien en quien yo confié pero mi goku dice que el ahora es uno de los nuestros, además entre tien y el no hay mucha diferencia ambos se la pasan entrenando y tien ya te rechazo así que no veo nada de malo en intentar algo con el pequeño después de todo no tienes nada que perder". Bulma tiene razón, llevo años tras tien y el siempre me ignora, creo que es tiempo de intentar algo nuevo con alguien diferente además como dijo ella, no hay nada que perder.

Bueno acá dejo la historia por ahora, espero que la disfruten, gracias por leerlo y si pueden dejen una crítica, se despide su amigo chacho, los veré pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

ANOTHER DAY COMES

CAPITULO 6

POV VEGETA

-Entrenar con kakarotto y su grupo de debiluchos es bastante divertido y, además es muy eficaz, nuestros poderes crecen rápido, el mocoso esta cerca de transformarse también, no me gusta admitirlo pero los híbridos entre humanos y saiyajines tienen un potencial extraordinario, si sigue con ese progreso el niño nos va a superar pronto, yo no puedo permitir eso, falta poco para los androides y ya estoy ansioso, un nuevo reto, mi sangre hierve con anticipación, quiero poner a prueba mis limites como súper saiyajin. Una ducha después de entrenar es la mejor manera de terminar un día, relaja y ayuda a evitar molestias y es un buen tiempo para pensar y analizar las tácticas de combate; pero esta noche fue diferente, la puerta de mi baño se abrió, escucho pasos y se detienen frente a mí, el vidrio distorsiona la imagen y no logro ver quién o qué se atrevió a entrar en mi habitación sin permiso, me preparo para atacar, la puerta de vidrio se abre y revela el cuerpo desnudo de la chica que capto mi interés meses atrás, pone un dedo en mis labios "Ni una palabra vegeta, es hora de entrenar", solo alcanzo a sonreír, lujuria es lo único que siento, la chica me besa, sus manos en mi cuerpo, las mías directo en su trasero, me encanta esta sensación, su lengua envuelve la mía, mi cuerpo reacciona, no resisto mas, dudo que esta chica sea virgen así que sin preguntar le abro sus piernas mientras la levanto del piso y entro en ella, ella gime y grita mi nombre, creo que esta sesión de entrenamiento va a tardar bastante.

-No recuerdo exactamente en qué momento pasamos de la ducha a mi cama pero aquí estamos, 3 horas fueron mucho para la chica, aun con sus 2 personalidades, ella duerme ahora, se ve preciosa dormida, fue buena elección, me gusta esta chica y si seguimos así mis sentimientos por ella crecerán pero por ahora es muy pronto en pensar en formar un vinculo, la idea de crear un hibrido sigue en mi mente, después de todo la raza guerrera de los saiyajines debe florecer de nuevo y es mi responsabilidad como príncipe hacer que eso pase; no se exactamente cuáles fueron las intenciones de la chica al entrar en mi ducha así ¿lujuria o interés en mi? Hasta que no despierte no lo sabré, será mejor que yo duerma también, kakarotto no me va a tener compasión en los entrenamientos.

POV GOKU

-Bulma ha estado extraña últimamente, nuestro vinculo se ha hecho muy fuerte en los últimos días, hasta el punto en el cual si me concentro lo suficiente puedo ver lo que ella ve, es muy extraño, claro llevamos juntos mucho tiempo pero es la primera vez que pasa esto, no lo entiendo, ¿será por hacer el amor tan seguido?', mmm estos temas va mas allá de mi comprensión, me siento tan estúpido en ocasiones como esta; bulma no ha sido la misma, me bloquea cuando trato de leer y me evita cuando le intento hablar, me está ocultando algo pero no sé lo que es, podría reunir las esferas y preguntarle a shen Long pero sería un desperdicio y una traición enorme a la privacidad de mi pareja y yo no quiero una pelea por eso, mi intención es mantener a mi bulma feliz sin importar el precio y, aunque me incomoda bastante el saber que me oculta algo prefiero esperar a que se sienta lo suficientemente preparada para hablar conmigo y así no la presiono, si quiere privacidad yo se la daré y si quiere otra cosa le daré lo que sea, ahora solo vivo para ella, es mi vida después de todo mi abuelo me dijo que debía ser bueno con las chicas y con bulma soy extra bueno porque es mi chica.

-Vegeta me comento que gohan está cerca de transformarse y creo que tiene razón, pero no creo que el plan que utilice con vegeta funcione con gohan ya que él es mas pacifico y menos orgulloso, habrá que pensar en algo nuevo y en eso creo que pikoro me puede ayudar, después de todo el es su maestro y lo conoce mejor que nadie; después de hablar con pikoro el plan fue trazado, una completa obra de arte con un pequeño sacrificio de parte de pikoro, una sesión de sparring, vegeta y yo vs pikoro y mi hijo, la idea es llenar a gohan de ira para que complete su transformación, aun no sabemos si va a funcionar pero esperamos que si, pikoro sufrirá un poco pero para eso ya tenemos en mano las semillas del ermitaño, estoy seguro que vegeta será el que más disfrutara de esto, pikoro sufrirá y creo que si gohan logra convertirse yo sufriré también, por ahora pikoro medita, vegeta hace flexiones y yo espero a que mi pequeño hijo aparezca para empezar.

-Gohan llega pronto con su tradicional gi, el sparring empieza, comenzamos con lo habitual, golpes y patadas, algo simple, después de unos minutos empezamos con el plan, vegeta y yo nos transformamos, vegeta no espera y va directo hacia el nameku, lo golpea con todo, pikoro no hace nada para defenderse, el ataque es brutal, gohan trata de intervenir pero yo lo detengo, los gritos de pikoro se hacen presentes, mi hijo sigue con su inútil intento de intervención, "Papá, ¿acaso estás loco? Vegeta lo va a matar", su rostro es de preocupación y no necesitamos eso, necesitamos ira y se cómo hacer que la sienta, "entonces porque no lo detienes debilucho", las venas en su frente se marcan, su poder aumenta pero no es suficiente, lo golpeo con fuerza," ¿eso es todo? Creí que querías salvarlo", la ira de mi hijo aumenta junto con sus poderes, extraordinario, sus golpes ahora si me afectan pero no lo suficiente, está cerca lo sé, "vegeta hazlo ahora" grito con fuerza y mi rival obedece, tomando por el brazo al nameku tira con fuerza hasta desgarrar piel y musculo, la sangre brota, el grito es fuerte, su brazo le es arrancado desde el hombro, pikoro cae inconsciente o al menos eso aparenta, vegeta ríe mientras carga un ataque en su mano, la obra va como lo planeamos, "¿No ibas a salvar a tu maestro? No, no puedes porque eres débil" es ahora o nunca, vamos gohan debes lograrlo. El odio en los ojos de gohan arde con fuerza, su ki crece, la tierra tiembla, "Débil, ¿acaso me llamaste débil?", sus ojos se vuelven verdes, su cabello se eleva, es hora, gohan lo va a lograr, su grito es igual al rugido de un león, lo hace por completo, el niño se transforma, no tarda un segundo en atacarme, cegado por la ira, sus golpes son fuertes, muy fuertes, bloqueo pero no ataco, me toca resistir hasta que se acostumbre, 10 minutos después su enojo disminuye, es tiempo de terminar, "pikoro, el chico lo logro", mi ex rival se levanta del suelo, sonríe, "bien hecho gohan, eres todo un súper saiyajin" y regenera su brazo, el plan funciono a la perfección.

-Bulma se fue, el Sr briefs me dijo que fue de compras pero creo que me está mintiendo, cuando trato de ver donde esta, ella me bloquea, esta situación me preocupa bastante, no sé lo que le está pasando, la vida en pareja es algo nuevo para mí; con chichi todo fue distinto porque nunca fuimos tan unidos con bulma las cosas cambian ya que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero ahora ella solo se va sin despedirse y se ve cansada o enferma, lleva casi 9 días así, tal vez ya se aburrió de mi o encontró a alguien mejor, yo no quiero que eso pase, no lo resistiría, quiero llorar, no puedo ni imaginarme mi vida sin ella, seria gris, ella es el color en mi mundo, no debería sacar conclusiones pero todo indica que bulma ya no me quiere.

POV GOHAN

-Mi padre está preocupado, puedo sentirlo en su ki, debería preguntarle porque pero creo que son cosas de adultos por ahora debo enfocarme en controlar mi nueva fase, no me gusta transformarme, hace que mi corazón se llene de ira y nunca me ha gustado eso, yo no soy un guerrero como el Sr pikoro, vegeta o mi padre, no me gusta pelear, soy una persona pacifica, tengo mis poderes pero preferiría ser una persona normal viviendo una vida cotidiana, es absurdo tener que solucionar todo con los puños, se bien que los androides nos van a intentar destruir pero espero no tener que luchar, que mi padre y los demás se encarguen de eso. Mi vida cambio mucho en estos meses, desde que empecé a vivir en capsule corp. Logre ver el mundo como realmente es, la vida en las montañas es pacifica y buena pero aquí en la ciudad es más rápida, o te mueves o pierdes, es mejor vivir aquí ya que te ayuda a madurar mas, sigo siendo un niño, en todos los aspectos pero la vida en la ciudad me ha hecho crecer mentalmente.

-Otro de los factores que me ha hecho entender la vida como es, fue mi nueva madre, bulma ha sido en estos meses mejor madre que mi verdadera madre en el resto de mi vida, es mucho mas cariñosa, atenta y no me hace estudiar como si fuera un erudito, me deja jugar, salir de compras con ella y me compra juguetes cada vez que lo hacemos sin mencionar el hecho que ha logrado que mi padre sea feliz verdaderamente, ella es algo que no merecemos pero aun así tenemos, espero que ellos 2 sean pareja para siempre porque quiero tener a mi familia unida durante toda mi vida, hace un tiempo me prometió un hermano y espero que cumpla esa promesa; solo que ahora casi no está en casa, llevo casi una semana sin hablar con ella y estoy seguro que la preocupación en mi padre es debido a ella, espero que todo esté bien.

POV BULMA

-Salir sin avisar a goku es algo que nunca había hecho, pero debía hacerlo, llevo más de 8 días sintiéndome mal y debía ver al médico, 8 días de nauseas y cambios de humor, hambre y antojos, tenía mis sospechas pero hasta no ver un diagnostico no iba a estar segura, tenía la esperanza de que fuera algún tipo de virus y no esto, no lo tomen a mal, estoy ilusionada y feliz pero tengo miedo de saber la reacción de goku cuando le cuente mi secreto, los androides están en la vuelta de la esquina y esto lo puede distraer, es mi culpa por no decirle que se cuidara pero ya no hay marcha atrás, toca responsabilizarse y aceptarlo, al fin y al cabo para mi es una bendición y un sueño hecho realidad, solo quiero que mi goku lo vea de la misma manera; el hospital no queda lejos pero recorrí el camino lo más lento posible, necesito pensar y analizar cada una de las posibles reacciones que va a tener goku cuando le diga por salí sin avisarle y el secreto que le he ocultado por días, son pocas en realidad, lo acepta y somos felices, no lo acepta y se va o alguna mezcla entre las anteriores, solo imaginarme el que no acabe bien me da dolor de cabeza. Pronto estoy en casa, después de beber un té que buena falta me hacia me dirijo a la habitación que comparto con él, espero que este ahí; entro y lo veo sentado en la cama, sus ojos están rojos, parece que estuvo llorando, mi corazón late rápido y la culpa baja por mi garganta, mi goku, lloro por mí , me siento tan mal pero no podía decirle nada hasta estar segura, mi error es el no haberle dicho que iba a salir y, además estuve rara con él los últimos días, no quería hacerlo pero no me sentía bien. Me acerco a nuestra cama y lo abrazo, su cabeza en mi abdomen, el me envuelve en sus brazos y entierra su nariz en mi ropa, se separa y me mira directo a los ojos, los suyos siguen rojos, puedo ver tanta tristeza en ellos, "Bulma ¿tu aun me amas?", su pregunta me congela ¿Qué le pasa? "Con todo mi corazón" respondo, mi goku vuelve a enterrar su rostro en mi ropa y aprieta su abrazo en mi cintura, "¿Entonces porque te comportaste así conmigo en estos días?", su pregunta solo tiene una respuesta, no hay marcha atrás, "Últimamente no me sentía bien, no era tu culpa pero quería estar sola, creía saber lo que me pasaba y tenía miedo pero hoy cuando salí pude despejar todas mis preguntas, le dije a mi padre que te dijera que iba a salir de compras pero en realidad fui al médico para poder saber con exactitud lo que me pasaba y ahora estoy completamente segura", tomo un último respiro y me preparo, miro a goku a los ojos y lo digo "Estoy embarazada."

Bueno, es todo por ahora, gracias por leerlo y espero que lo disfruten, si pueden déjenme una crítica, saludos desde CR, se despide su amigo chacho.


	7. Chapter 7

ANOTHER DAY COMES

CAPITULO 7

POV GOKU

-No podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos, si soy sincero de verdad esperaba que bulma me dijera que se había aburrido de mi, ahora entiendo todo, fui un estúpido al no notarlo, su comportamiento fue similar al que tuvo chichi cuando supo que esperaba a gohan, debo verme tan débil en estos momentos, mis ojos deben estar como tomates, si freezer me viera en este momento se reiría mucho, yo, el súper saiyajin goku llore como una niña asustada, no me arrepiento, no pude evitarlo, pensar en perder a bulma es algo tan triste y terrible que si de verdad llegara a pasar no se qué sería de mi persona. Mi mujer espera, sus manos con las mías, nuestras miradas cruzadas, sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza, una ola de felicidad inunda mi ser, no sé qué decir ni hacer, mi cuerpo reacciona solo, atraigo a bulma hacia mi regazo, se sienta sobre mi y envuelve mi cintura con sus piernas, nuestros rostros están tan cerca, ninguno de los 2 parpadea, nos quedamos ahí, sonriendo en silencio, casi puedo sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón y estoy seguro que ella siente los míos, la beso despacio, el mejor beso de mi vida, no hay lengua pero puedo sentir todo ese amor brotar de ella, sin separarnos llevo mi mano a su vientre, puedo sentir un muy diminuto ki dentro de ella, nuestro hijo, tan pequeño y frágil, ella ríe al sentir mi contacto y separa su boca de la mía, "¿Entonces esto no te molesta mi amor?" pregunta ella con voz nerviosa, ¿Cómo puede pensar que me molesta tener otro hijo? Es absurdo, me encanta ser padre, si con gohan todo ha sido maravilloso, con otro pequeño va a ser el doble de bueno; "Soy el hombre más feliz del universo, porque tengo a mi lado a la mujer más hermosa que existe y pronto tendré un hermoso hijo con ella, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, bulma.", mi peli azul reacciona de inmediato, devora mi boca con la suya, no dijo nada, esta vez si hay lengua, sin consultarlo empieza a desvestirme, poco a poco las prendas caen, pronto solo están nuestros cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama, espero no dañar a mi bebe pero hoy quiero hacerlo como súper saiyajin.

POV VEGETA

-Han pasado días desde que vi a launch por última vez, esa sesión de 'entrenamiento' estuvo bastante buena, espero repetirla pronto, aunque me cueste admitirlo creo que tengo sentimientos hacia la chica, nada muy intenso como los que tiene kakarotto hacia la científica pero si son similares; para poder procrear necesito formar un vinculo con ella y para hacer eso ambos debemos sentir lo mismo por el otro, y aunque es una lástima la lujuria no es suficiente; podría ir a buscarla pero no quiero parecer necesitado, soy un príncipe después de todo y tengo mucho orgullo, si ella quiere, ella busca.

-Una semana, una maldita semana sin saber de ella, ¿acaso está jugando conmigo?, si cree que voy a arrastrarme a sus pies está muy equivocada, la próxima vez que la vea la voy a partir en 2, no va a poder caminar en un buen tiempo, hare eso para que aprenda a respetar a el gran vegeta. Hay alguien tocando mi puerta, si es gohan y otra de sus estúpidas bromas lo voy a torturar lentamente. Al abrir me encuentro con la inconfundible figura de launch, es la de cabello azul, esa parte es la que menos me gusta, "ve… vegeta ehh hola, mmm ¿podemos hablar?", después de una semana desaparecida me sale con esta pregunta tan estúpida, cuenta hasta 10, "claro" respondo, la chica se toma su tiempo, antes de hablar estornuda y su metamorfosis se lleva a cabo, la rubia esta aquí, se abalanza sobre mí, me empuja poco a poco hacia mi cama, me obliga a sentarme y coloca mis manos en sus pechos "No vayas a enamorarte de mi pequeño, esto no significa nada, solo te necesito para coger ", dicho esto se dispuso a terminar lo que empezó, no digo nada, sinceramente por ahora lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en sexo.

-Si creían que todo en un saiyajin crece cuando te transformas en súper saiyajin están en lo correcto, la pobre rubia no soporto mucho antes de caer en una nube de orgasmos y cansancio, yo lo dije, la iba a castigar; cuando me tranquilizo sus palabras llenan mi cabeza, estaba seguro que la rubia tenia sentimientos hacia mí pero ahora me doy cuenta que es solo lujuria, a la peli azul aun no la entiendo, supongo que mi plan para hacer florecer a mi raza de nuevo va a atrasarse más de lo que pensé.

POV LAUNCH

-El idiota es bastante bueno en la cama, justo como lo imagine, la última vez me trato bastante brusco, fue salvaje y delicioso, fue la primera vez que me sentí así, pero bueno desde lo de tien me aburrí de intentarlo, nunca voy a tener una relación como la que tiene bulma, el amor no es para mí, desde ahora voy a vivir solo para divertirme, con vegeta tengo asegurado ese placer extra, solo espero que no se enamore de mí, eso sería un gran problema; no voy a negarlo, el me gusta pero solo físicamente, no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia él y si lo hay es uno muy pequeño, por ahora solo me interesa el placer.

-Estaba frente a vegeta y después no recuerdo nada, de seguro estornude, espero no haber hecho nada raro con él, mi otra parte es agresiva y me da miedo el decir cosas indebidas, no sé lo que sienta mi otra parte por vegeta pero yo estoy segura de lo que siento ahora, en toda mi vida nunca he tenido una pareja estable debido a mi condición, todos huían aterrorizados al ver a mi otra parte, creí que tien me aceptaba pero él nunca tuvo atracción hacia mí pero vegeta es diferente, el no huye y hasta me ha besado, incluso dormimos juntos en aquella ocasión, poco a poco me enamore de él y hoy quería decírselo pero mis nervios fueron muchos y al final no pude contener mi transformación, la próxima vez lo hare mejor y espero que vegeta sienta lo mismo que yo.

POV BULMA

-Mi vientre empieza a crecer, a veces puedo sentir los movimientos de mi pequeño, estoy viviendo un sueño, jamás creí que mi primer hijo seria de goku, desde que le hable sobre el embarazo goku ha estado siempre atento y cerca, no tarda ni 10 segundos en llegar cuando lo llamo para pedirle algo, es el mejor en todo, se de antemano que él es un gran padre, aun con la amenaza de los androides nuestro futuro se ve brillante, y gohan, mi pequeño gohan fue el más afectado por la noticia, una sobredosis de felicidad ataco al niño, desde que conoce la noticia siempre llega en las noches y se queda 10 minutos con su cabeza en mi vientre hablando con su hermanito, tan tierno, aun falta mucho para que nuestro bebe nazca pero espero que el tiempo pase pronto.

-Aun embarazada debo ayudar a mis amigos a volverse más fuertes, mis cámaras dura días hasta que vegeta y goku las rompen, tardo días en repararlas, mi padre ayuda pero es demasiado para solo 2 personas, goku me regaña al verme trabajar pero debo hacerlo, soy la única en el planeta que comprende esta tecnología, además aun estoy en condiciones de hacerlo bien, incluso hago 'cosas' con mi goku y si puedo hacer eso puedo trabajar en mi laboratorio. No me importa lo que piense, no quiero ser una carga, siempre es lo mismo, yo no hago nada y goku salva a todos, esta vez será diferente, esta vez voy a ayudar, mientras mi cuerpo lo permita, no lo tomen a mal, no quiero arriesgar a mi bebe pero tampoco quiero sentirme como una inútil. Goku no lo entiende, siempre me dice que debo cuidarme, hace bien pero ya no quiero que él sea el que siempre salve el día, solo deseo facilitarle las cosas, si algo le pasa y lo pierdo, me moriría.

POV GOKU

-Estoy estancado, mi poder no crece tanto como debería, es frustrante, a este paso jamás podre romper mi límite como un súper saiyajin, mi hijo del futuro me dijo que un súper saiyajin no es suficiente para vencer a los androides, y ahora sabiendo que voy a ser padre otra vez me pone una carga enorme sobre los hombros, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto estrés, es demasiado, si fracaso no solo bulma, sino la tierra entera perecerá, gohan, mi hijo no nacido y todos los demás morirán, si fallo le estaría entregando el mundo entero al caos. Aun tengo cierta ventaja sobre vegeta pero él se acerca a mi poder cada día más, si sigue así me superara en unos días, no puedo permitir eso, debo encontrar una nueva manera, una manera de superarme, una manera de romper mis barreras y sobre pasar mis limites, pero ¿dónde?

-Se que la ira siempre ayuda a los saiyajines a volverse más fuertes, como hare que mi ira explote mas si ya cuando estoy en mi fase de súper saiyajin mi corazón está lleno de ella, podría tratar de controlar esa fase pero es arriesgado, el poder es mucho, podría lastimar a alguien, tiene que haber un modo pero no se cual es, creo que podría intentarlo por un par de días pero estoy seguro que hare muchos estragos sin querer, lo más probable es que bulma me mate por ello. Día 1, llevo 3 horas como súper saiyajin, estoy agitado y cansado, no puedo tocar nada porque lo rompo además estoy lleno de ira siempre, el desgaste es enorme, espero que esto funcione, bulma ama esta transformación por su aspecto, es cuestión de tiempo para que la empiece a odiar por los daños que estoy causando, lo bueno es que mi chica tiene recursos suficientes para costear mi 'entrenamiento'.

-Día 4, la presión disminuye a cada día más, la ira también, a este paso dominare esta fase en tan solo unas semanas, aun tengo problemas para controlar mi fuerza, rompo absolutamente todo, incluso gohan sufrió un pequeño altercado hoy cuando fui a despertarlo y termine rompiendo su cama con el encima, el pobre se asusto bastante y termino con un chichón enorme en la frente, después se marcho enojado, desde que empecé este entrenamiento he estado evadiendo a bulma, tengo miedo de lastimarla sin querer, ella cree que estoy enojado porque trabaja en su estado actual pero no es así, recuerdo que chichi hacía de todo cuando tenía a gohan así que no veo problema que trabaje sin embargo lo que si me molesta es que lo haga durante tantas horas seguidas y si he estado alejado es por mi entrenamiento, debería hablar con ella sobre esto antes que empiece a pensar cosas extrañas. La encuentro como de costumbre en su laboratorio, ella me ignora, justo castigo, antes de siquiera pensar en tocarla vuelvo a mi fase normal, me siento a su lado y la obligo a mirarme, despacio le explico mi situación y la razón de mi comportamiento, el porqué de mi alejamiento y mis motivos para hacerlo, ella entiende fácilmente, continuo, ahora hablo sobre nuestro problema con su trabajo, la discusión es inevitable, yo no quiero esto, tapo su boca con un de mis dedos, hablamos a través de nuestro vinculo, "puedes trabajar pero solo no te excedas, tu y el bebé son demasiado importantes para mí", problema solucionado, mi pareja acepta y cerramos el trato con un beso, odio pelear con ella y para evitar eso mejor siempre cedo ante sus pretensiones, mujer feliz es igual a pareja feliz, bueno en nuestro caso.

POV GOHAN

-Voy a tener un hermanito, estoy ansioso por saber lo que se siente, faltan aun muchos meses pero ya quiero que el este aquí conmigo, por ahora no debo descuidar mis entrenamientos; ahora tengo otro motivo para pelear, debo proteger a mi nueva familia, los entrenamientos ahora son con el señor vegeta ya que mi padre está tratando de hacer algo nuevo con la transformación del súper saiyajin, no tengo claro cuál es su propósito pero estoy seguro de que sabe lo que hace, es goku después de todo, el genio universal de las artes marciales, es gracioso la cantidad de cosas que ha roto en los últimos días, casi me rompe la cabeza mientras dormía al intentar despertarme, me enoje bastante pero no por mucho, mi padre es demasiado bueno como para permanecer enojado con el por mucho tiempo, no entiendo su nuevo entrenamiento pero estoy seguro que se volverá muy fuerte después de terminarlo.

-Las sesiones matutinas con vegeta son muy pesadas, el no es como mi padre, entrena sin descansos, con todo desde el comienzo y sin piedad, si me descuido me mata, mi poder es un poco menor al suyo y me lo restriega en la cara, a diario me dice que superara a todos y se convertirá en el hombre más fuerte, su ego es enorme, su orgullo masivo, se va a decepcionar bastante cuando vea el poder verdadero de mi padre y se dé cuenta que aun es el numero 2. Los entrenamientos con vegeta y el Sr. Pikoro son divertidos, mi maestro me enseña cosas nuevas a diario y aunque lo supero en poder, el me supera en habilidades y experiencia y siempre termino perdiendo, con vegeta es todo más fácil porque su estilo es más agresivo, se Cega con ira y sus ataques son mas predecibles pero si tan solo 1 llega a conectar el daño es grande; me encanta ver a el Sr. Pikoro y vegeta pelear por que puedo captar la esencia en ambos estilos y extraer lo mejor de cada uno para tratar de imitarlos, es difícil pero efectivo, aun queda 1 año y varios meses para entrenar, y yo lo juro, voy a proteger a todos.

Me despido, el próximo capítulo tardara un poco más que los demás pero espero subirlo en menos de una semana, gracias por leer mi historia, si pueden déjenme una crítica, saludos y besos, su amigo chacho, pura vida.


	8. Chapter 8

ANOTHER DAY COMES

CAPITULO 8

POV GOHAN

-El destino en el pasado descansa en mi padre, si él lo logra todos están salvados pero si falla ocurrirá lo mismo que en mi época, todos perecerán, y si hablamos de mi época, todo descansa sobre mí, el destino de bulma y la tierra está en mis manos y ya no puedo, 13 años….. 13 años peleando contra esos monstruos, perdí a todos por culpa de ellos, vivo en un infierno causado por su existencia, estoy cansado, quiero una vida normal para todos, yo….. yo soy el hijo de goku, juro que cambiare el destino de nuestra época y salvare a todos, incluso si me cuesta mi propia vida.

-El tiempo llego, viajare al pasado y luchare contra esos demonios al lado de mi padre, si todo sale bien estoy seguro que no habrá bajas, bueno tal vez krillin pero esos es otra cosa, bulma termina de ajustar todo, esta todo preparado, una corta despedida con la que ha sido mi madre desde hace años, esta será mi último viaje, no hay marcha atrás, debo lograrlo, no llevo equipo solo el gi de combate y unas cuantas capsulas. Entro en la esperanza y presiono los botones, en unos segundos estaré en el pasado, un último vistazo a mi época y las últimas palabras a bulma "lo lograre, lo prometo" y me voy.

POV GOKU

-3 días, solo 3 días para el final, puedo vencer, al controlar mi transformación puedo canalizar más energía sin efectos negativos, mi poder es enorme, debe ser suficiente, además vegeta y gohan han aumentado mucho sus poderes también y pikoro no está mal, pero por ahora no quiero pensar en peleas, solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia, bulma es sin dudas lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, mi deseo de superación, mi todo, por eso y más hare lo imposible para protegerla de todo, gohan mi hijo es ahora todo un hombre, tiene unas habilidades increíbles, cuando entrena puedo ver una mezcla de mi estilo y el de pikoro, mi niño creó su propio estilo sin ayuda, es todo un genio, pero ahora toda mi atención está enfocada en mi pequeño bebé, goten, es básicamente una copia mía mejorada con algunas facciones de su madre como su piel blanca y sus ojos azules, es muy inquieto, solo se tranquiliza cuando está en brazos de su madre, su fuerza está por arriba del promedio pero cuando esta con bulma se vuelve dócil, gracioso, algo así me pasa a mi cuando estoy con ella, una de las pocas desventajas de enamorarse.

-Las cosas en capsule corp. estan un poco tensas, esto se debe a la extraña relación de vegeta y las 2 launch, mi rival está enamorado estoy seguro pero launch al tener 2 personalidades no se decide y llevan ya más de un año en una relación enteramente carnal, vegeta empieza a impacientarse ya que desea un hijo y la versión rubia de launch rechaza ese plan mientras que la otra versión quiere unirse con vegeta de la misma manera en la que estamos unidos bulma y yo, ósea por medio de un vinculo saiyajin pero para ello se necesita que ambas parte estén mmm sincronizados por así decirlo y launch no lo está, vegeta tendrá una tarea difícil enamorando a la launch salvaje, esa chica no quiere a nadie.

POV BULMA

-Estoy viviendo un sueño, tengo sin dudas a la familia perfecta, un esposo bueno en TODO, un hijo genial que es de gran ayuda en mis experimentos ya que es un genio nato y un pequeño bebé que ilumina mi vida con algunos costos extra pero no me quejo, ya me imaginaba que tener un hijo saiyajin del hombre más fuerte del universo iba a ser una tarea difícil en especial cuando mi pequeño está inspirado y saca todo su potencial pero se tranquiliza con una canción y listo, apenas estoy empezando la maternidad pero la estoy disfrutando al máximo, es una gran aventura, los androides están cerca pero sé que mi pareja los detendrá sin sudar y todo seguirá como esta, hablando de goku, tengo algo planeado con él en un par de días, antes de la pelea, no quiero que se vaya a pelear sin despedirse.

-Vegeta me pidió ayuda, así es, el poderoso y orgulloso príncipe solicito mi ayuda para un tema muy singular, al pequeño le perdí el miedo desde hace ya varios meses, el tema de interés es launch, parece que está interesado en tener algo con mi amiga y quiere un par de consejos; después de todo quien conoce mejor a launch si no yo su amiga de toda la vida, ella es muy inestable, no es para menos 2 personalidades en un solo cuerpo debe ser de locos, la información que me da vegeta es útil, el sabe que la launch dócil está enamorada de él y la rubia solo está interesada en una relación carnal, es un 50/50, la parte difícil será conquistar a la rubia, ella no es nada amigable y desde lo de tien dejo de interesarse en las relaciones románticas, vegeta no es del tipo de sujeto que trae flores y chocolates, el es frio como el hielo, la tarea de hacerla confiar en el amor va a ser incluso más difícil que vencer a los androides, no veo una manera sencilla de hacerlo, son exactamente iguales, ambos son salvajes y violentos, ese puede ser un camino pero lo dudo además no puedo imaginarme a vegeta corriendo tras launch mientras ella roba un banco o algo así, me va a estallar la cabeza si me sigo matando pensando en esto, debo encontrar una solución pero no veo una salida por ahora, es mejor dejarlo de lado por ahora y centrarme en ese pequeño bebé de cabello con picos.

-Nuestro hijo, mi goten, el fruto de mi amor con goku, una copia exacta de su padre, claro con algunas mejoras proporcionadas por mí, sus ojos, piel e inteligencia son herencia materna, tiene poco más de un año pero puedo notar que va a ser muy inteligente; a veces cuando lo miro me trae recuerdos de goku cuando era niño, quien iba a pensar que ese pequeño niño mono terminaría siendo mi razón para despertar cada mañana, mi primera vez, mi primer verdadero amor, goten es la imagen viva de todo lo que sentimos uno por el otro, perfección, nuestro hijo, es extraño, cuando estaba con yamcha siempre soñé con formar una familia pero nunca pude entregarme a él, mi mente y mi corazón lo impedían, y aunque el insistía yo hacía oídos sordos, pero con goku todo fue tan diferente, me sentía lista casi desde el primer día y aunque pasaban los días goku nunca mencionaba nada, él quería esperar a que yo estuviera lista, todo esto era porque mientras yamcha quería solo sexo, goku en realidad quería hacer el amor y en el fondo mi corazón lo sabía.

-Aunque no lo crean tengo miedo por la batalla próxima, si goku muere no podrá revivir por ser su 2da muerte y si eso pasa yo enloqueceré, los pasados 3 años han sido maravillosos pero solo porque estuve con él, no puedo imaginar una vida lejos de él, con gohan y goten formamos una familia perfecta pero sin él no sería lo mismo, el chico del futuro hablo sobre un virus pero eso no ha pasado aun, ¿y si lo ataca en media batalla?, es una posibilidad, según el muchacho goku muere a causa de ese virus, tengo miedo que eso pase, no lo quiero perder, no puedo vivir sin él, lagrimas se forman en mis ojos al pensar en eso, me acurruco en mi cama y dejo que todo salga, necesito vaciarme, no quiero que mi pareja muera.

POV GOKU

-Mi corazón duele desde ayer, nada muy intenso y solo pasa a ratos, estoy agitado, casi como cuando empecé el entrenamiento para dominar el súper saiyajin, no debería haber motivo para eso, no he hecho esfuerzos físicos grandes en estos días, espero que no me afecte en batalla, estoy bastante confiado en mis habilidades, desde que controlo el súper saiyajin debía contenerme en los entrenamientos; gohan, vegeta y pikoro son rivales formidables pero mi poder ahora es muy superior, no me mal interpreten ellos se ha vuelto muy fuertes en estos años pero mi tipo de entrenamiento fue superior, gohan y vegeta están iguales y pikoro tiene un poder similar al de freezer al 75%, así que creo que la batalla con los androides va a ser más sencilla de lo que pensamos.

-Hora de dormir, casi 36 horas para el final, primero voy a hablar con gohan, si todo va bien mi niño ira al colegio en unas semanas, su habitación queda lejos, una caminata nocturna siempre me hace bien, respirar el aire frio, llenar mis pulmones, aunque parezca extraño el ambiente en esta ciudad de noche es bastante tranquilo, gohan nunca cierra la puerta así que es cuestión de girar el llavín, mi hijo está en su escritorio, desde que le informamos sobre su inscripción en el colegio se emociono mucho y empezó a estudiar a diario, "¿gohan crees estar listo para lo que viene?" el tiene un gran potencial oculto, de eso estoy seguro, después de conocer a su homologo del futuro me di cuenta de eso, es como una piedra preciosa sin pulir, "Estoy listo papá, estoy listo para proteger a todos de esas bestias ", una leve sonrisa se me escapa, casi puedo oler la sangre saiyajin que corre en sus venas, mi niño, todo un guerrero pero es hora de hablar sobre mi verdadera razón de esta visita, "Hijo escúchame, aun no estoy seguro si podremos vencer a esos monstruos, así que si algo sale mal y yo muero quiero que protejas a tu madre y tu hermano de la misma manera en la que yo lo haría, nada de peros es una orden", gohan me mira, sus ojos llenos de fuego y una sonrisa pequeña se forma, "Tu sabes que así lo hare pero es imposible que tu pierdas esa batalla, ¿crees que no lo he notado? Llevas semanas sin mostrar tu verdadero poder en los entrenamientos, has estado jugando con nosotros", se los dije, mi niño es un genio, jamás creí que lo notaria pero bueno, ya no puedo hacer nada, nos quedamos ahí hablando hasta que mi niño cayó presa del sueño.

-Vuelvo a mi pieza para encontrarme con una imagen que no quería ver, mi pareja, mi bulma, en la cama con una de mis camisas en sus brazos, la abraza con fuerza, llora, en posición fetal, puedo sentir toda su tristeza con nuestro vinculo, es masivo, ¿Por qué, que le ha pasado para hacerla sentir así?, me acerco al borde de la cama, ella se sienta, sus normalmente radiantes ojos azules están hinchados y rojos, debe llevar bastantes minutos llorando, "goku, goku, no vayas a pelear, no me dejes sola, te necesito aquí conmigo", las palabras de mi pareja llegan directo a mi corazón, un nudo en mi garganta, ahora lo entiendo, tiene miedo que yo muera en la batalla, "Amor, aunque muera voy a estar contigo, no te voy a dejar nunca, somos uno recuerdas, incluso si destruyen mi cuerpo, mi amor por ti hará que me levante y vuelva a tus brazos, yo voy a volver a ti, no voy a morir, no puedo porque tú me necesitas y yo te necesito, todo va a estar bien mi vida, tu y yo vamos a tener un final feliz, te lo prometo."

POV BULMA

-El siempre sabe que decir para hacerme sentir mejor, me siento segura y feliz después de oír sus palabras, la lagrimas siguen brotando pero ahora son de felicidad, goku, el niño hecho hombre, el hombre que se volvió guerrero, el guerrero que se volvió héroe, el héroe que se robo mi corazón, mi goku, mi pareja, mi todo, el va a proteger a todos y volver ileso, siempre cumple sus promesas, ahora nos quedamos aquí tumbados, abrazados lo más fuerte posible, nuestras miradas se cruzan, nuestras bocas se atraen, pronto nos besamos hasta dormir.

POV VEGETA

-No puedo perder más tiempo, los malditos androides de chatarra están a solo unas horas de aparecer y aun no tengo un vínculo con mi chica, debo hacerlo ya, camino rápido, son solo unos metros hasta la pieza de launch, entro sin tocar, la rubia me mira asombrada, respiro profundo, ella trata de besarme, cree que vine por nuestra sesión semanal de sexo, no es así, la detengo con mi mano, su mirada es de confusión, "mmm por dónde empezar, mira, se que llevamos meses en esta especie de relación turbia y ya no puede seguir así, yo…. Yo no quiero solo esto, te quiero como mi compañera, decir esto es difícil para mí y solo lo diré una vez así que pon atención y escucha", trago grueso y me preparo, kakarotto y su chica me dijeron que algo así funcionaria, es muy cursi pero debo intentarlo, recuerda sus palabras, solo sácalo todo y se sincero, "Ya sé que tu experiencia en el amor ha sido decepcionante, y entiendo que tengas miedo de intentarlo pero…. Dios esto es difícil, yo no soy como kakarotto, no soy romántico ni cursi y detesto eso, casi no tengo paciencia y todo esto es nuevo para mí pero estoy enamorado de ti, no solo de una sino de ambas, quiero estar contigo siempre y protegerte, hacerte feliz a mi manera, no soy el mejor partido pero te aseguro que lo intentare de a poco, yo…. Yo lo que quiero es tener una familia contigo launch, va a sonar extremadamente raro pero hmmmp yo te amo." Pasan los minutos, no hay respuesta, ella es una piedra, creo, creo que falle.

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, volveré pronto con otro capítulo, saludos y gracias por seguir mi historia, se despide chacho.


	9. Chapter 9

ANOTHER DAY COMES

CAPITULO 9

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON (si quieren evitarlo no lean el párrafo marcado con un *)

POV VEGETA

-Su silencio me está matando, solo está aquí frente a mí, mis palabras fueron aire, se desvanecieron, ¿acaso escucho algo de lo que le dije?, maldición, en mi planeta esto habría sido sencillo, ella debería ser la que este en esta situación, yo soy el príncipe saiyajin, es un honor para ella ser el objeto de mi interés y aun así me ignora, pero soy un caballero y no debo tomar represalias violentas con una chica, mi padre me enseño eso; la rubia se prepara para hablar, envuelve mi cuello con sus brazos, respira hondo, el contacto de su piel con la mía es eléctrica "Mira vegeta lo que dijiste fue hermoso pero no es la 1era vez que escucho algo similar así que si de verdad te intereso y me amas como lo dices demuéstralo con hechos y no palabras porque por ahora he notado que solo piensas con el pene, cada vez que 'entrenamos' ni siquiera te quejas y sin más me quitas la ropa, y yo, yo no quiero eso, ves a goku y su forma de ser con bulma, quiero algo así."

-Me exige cosas a mí, esta mujer me habla como si fuera mi superior, una terrícola le habla al príncipe de los saiyajin como si no fuera la gran cosa, maldición, yo no puedo ser como kakarotto, ese imbécil es demasiado noble y puro, puedo intentar algo así pero jamás será igual, después de todo somos polos opuestos, launch me gusta y mucho pero no sé si puedo cumplir sus expectativas. "Yo no soy como kakarotto, nunca lo he sido, nunca lo seré pero eso no quiere decir que soy mal compañero", listo, lo dije, espero su respuesta, no le voy a mentir, kakarotto es algo que nunca seré; "entonces vegeta no lo sé, necesito tiempo para pensar, no quiero cometer un error", ni siquiera me dejo responder, después de hablar solo desapareció, no tengo tiempo como para ir detrás de ella, de que me sirve tener a mi chica si los androides me matan, por ahora debo entrenar.

POV BULMA

-Mañana es la batalla que decidirá el destino de la humanidad y todo está en manos de mi pareja pero por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, esta noche puede ser la última en la que podamos estar juntos y quiero que sea inolvidable, llevo días planeando esto y quiero que sea perfecto, gohan se fue a entrenar con pikoro y goten está con mis padres, estamos solos, tengo un par de horas hasta que goku termine su sesión de meditación; no soy buena en la cocina pero los robots de mi padre si lo son y una cena para un saiyajin requiere de varios de ellos, los programo para que cocinen los platillos mas deliciosos mientras yo me preparo; para la ocasión compre un hermoso vestido corto entallado, color rojo sangre, sin mangas, no llevo corpiño y mis bragas son rosa, las favoritas de goku, me maquillo como cualquier quinceañera en su primera cita, el resultado en el espejo es de 100, a mi goku se le van a salir los ojos cuando me vea, es hora de la parte 2 del plan, dejo una nota en la habitación y me muevo hacia el lado opuesto de mi mansión, goku debe encontrarme.

POV GOKU

-El día está aquí, solo esta noche me separa de aquel trágico día del que me hablo mi hijo del futuro, la meditación me tranquiliza y me ayuda a estabilizar mi ki, eso calma un poco los malestares esporádicos en mi corazón, debería tomar la medicina pero creo que ya es tarde para eso, por ahora solo quiero una noche tranquila. Mi habitación esta vacía, una pequeña nota me espera en el espejo (Báñate y vístete, después concéntrate y búscame), bueno no estoy seguro de que se trata esto pero mis esperanzas de una noche tranquila se desvanecieron, no puedo tardar mucho, mi bulma me espera.

*-Cierro mis ojos, puedo sentirla, no está muy lejos, al llegar me encuentro con una escena hermosa, una habitación iluminada solo por velas, bulma con un vestido rojo, un tono similar en sus mejillas, se ve tan tan sexy, me toma de la mano y me guía hasta una mesa, 2 rosas en ella, poco a poco las bots traen la comida, normalmente la devoraría pero desde que vi a bulma mi hambre por comida desapareció y ahora solo puedo pensar en ella, me da una copa de vino, no me gusta mucho pero igual la bebo, mi mujer se pone de pie y se acerca a mí, sus ojos se ven aun más brillantes ahora que hay poca luz, ese vestido marca cada curva de su hermoso cuerpo, camina lentamente hacia mí, sabe que la observo y sonríe, le gusta jugar conmigo así, ella es sexy y lo sabe, se sienta en mi regazo, estoy seguro que puede sentir la reacción de mi cuerpo hacia su contacto, empieza a besar mi cuello, su aliento cálido en mi piel, sus manos recorren mi torso, mi corazón va a mil, mi erección contra su trasero, poco a poco sube hasta llegar a mi boca, un delicioso beso cargado de lujuria, una batalla constante de lenguas, mis manos suben hacia sus pechos, tocan sobre su vestido la evidente falta de ropa interior, ella mueve un poco sus caderas para jugar con la reacción en mi entrepierna, nos separamos del beso y nos miramos, rubor presente en su rostro y muy seguramente en el mío, sus preciosos ojos fijamente contra los míos, mi mujer hace una petición y yo obedezco "Goku, cárgame hasta la habitación", estamos bastante lejos de nuestra habitación así que ella me señala en cual habitación debo entrar, es una pieza más pequeña que la nuestra, su boca ataca mi cuello mientras camino, besos y mordiscos, el bulto en mi pantalón sigue creciendo, la llevo hasta la cama y la deposito ahí, ella me mira mientras me quito la parte superior de mi ropa, me acerco al borde de la cama, sus brazos envuelven mi cintura y su boca juega con mis abdominales, baja de a poco hasta encontrar el límite de mi pantalón, se detiene ahí, me gira hasta que ahora estoy sentado en la cama, ella de pie en medio de mis piernas, toma mis manos y las coloca en su cadera, con sus manos baja los tirantes de su vestido, lo detiene antes que caiga con sus brazos, puedo ver la mitad de sus pechos, ella muerde su labio inferior, "¿te gusta lo que ves, amor?" su voz es suave y seductora, llevo mi mirada hacia el evidente bulto en mis piernas "¿eso te dice algo o tengo que expresarlo en palabras?", dicho esto bulma deja caer su vestido, sus senos al aire y una diminuta tanga color rosa igual que sus pezones, me encanta, sus pechos no son enormes pero tienen un tamaño perfecto, dirijo mi boca hacia uno de ellos y envuelvo su pezón con mi lengua mientras aplico pequeños movimientos en el otro con mi mano, ella gime de placer, paso hacia el otro y le doy el mismo tratamiento, mi chica me empuja, ahora estoy acostado, ella sube sobre mí, nos besamos de nuevo, nuestros torsos desnudos chocan, su entrada sobre mi miembro, ella mueve su cadera, se frota contra mí, gime en mi boca, no resisto mas, tomándola con fuerza la giro, ahora yo estoy encima, con poca delicadeza rompo sus bragas ya húmedas, por fin veo lo que estoy buscando, de esto es verdaderamente de lo que tenía hambre, empiezo a frotarla con mi mano, bulma cierra sus ojos, el 1er dedo entra sin dificultad, ella está muy mojada, llevo mi lengua hasta su clítoris, al sentir el contacto se erecta, sus fluidos son deliciosos, sumo 2 dedos, ella me toma por el cabello y me atrae aun más hacia su vagina, saco mis dedos y los reemplazo con mi lengua mientras juego con su diminuto botón del placer, sus músculos internos se contraen y una ola cae en mi boca, su 1er orgasmo de la noche, estoy tan duro que duele, necesito un poco de ayuda pero sé que no es necesario pedirla, aun agitada por la sesión anterior, mi pareja se pone de pie solo para hincarse frente a mí, baja mis pantalones y empieza a besar mi pene sobre mi bóxer, lo hace despacio, lo toma suavemente con sus manos, ese brillo lujurioso en su mirada, por fin se decide a bajarlo, lo toma con su mano derecha y empieza a masturbarlo, el liquido pre seminal no tarda en salir, lo limpia con su boca, por ahora solo chupa la cabeza, lo envuelve, succiona, su boca es húmeda y tibia, estoy impaciente, pero no me gusta ser brusco, espero, poco a poco empieza a engullir todo mi miembro, no entra todo, sus manos imitan los movimientos de su boca en la zona que no logro entrar, empieza con ese movimiento lento que me vuelve loco, su lengua en todos lados, me mira a los ojos como diciendo ¿quieres más?, intenta hacer que entre todo, hasta la garganta, voy a estallar, no aguanto más, doy la advertencia pero ella sigue, libero mi semilla en su boca, ella traga hasta la última gota y limpia los residuos restantes con su lengua, la imagen me pone aun mas cachondo, el sudor presente en su cuerpo hace que brille, su rostro aun manchado con mi semen, su vista pide más, mi chica se pone en pie, nos besamos haciendo que cada uno se pruebe a sí mismo, una mezcla de saliva y fluidos, me toma de las manos y camina de espaldas hasta el borde de la cama, se recuesta y abre sus piernas, esta tan húmeda, puedo oler su excitación, guía mi miembro hasta su entrada con su mano "Vamos goku, hazme el amor", una petición simple, sus fluidos caen en la sabana, froto mi pene con su entrada, la fricción hace que nos volvamos locos de placer, un simple movimiento sobre su depilada vagina, empiezo a meterlo despacio, no es la 1ra vez que lo hacemos pero sé que necesita tiempo para adaptarse a mi tamaño, la cabeza entra poco a poco, ella está bien lubricada, sus manos se cierran hasta formar puños, con dificultad reprime su gemido, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en sexo, así de a poco meto el resto, empiezo con ese mete/saca lento que es delicioso, no puedo evitar que un gemido se escape de mi boca, ella es tan estrecha, es casi como cuando era virgen, sus paredes comprimen mi pene y la sensación es celestial, aumento la velocidad, la humedad en su entrepierna aumenta ahora sus jugos saltan sobre mi cada vez que la empalo, llevo mi boca hacia sus senos, su sabor es tan dulce, esos pequeños botones rosados están tan duros, mi lengua aplica pequeños círculos sobre ellos, bulma tira de mi cabello y empiezo con el frenesí, mi nombre escapa de su boca una y otra vez combinado con un 'más rápido, más fuerte, o mi dios etc.', la hago girar, ahora mi bulma está en 4 piernas, la vista es perfecta, su trasero me obsesiona, la empalo de nuevo, con mi mano juego con el orificio que está libre, ese que aun es prohibido, la sigo penetrando sin compasión, esta vez voy más rápido, ella muerde la almohada para evitar gritar, le doy suaves nalgadas mientras la penetro, ambos estamos cerca del límite, llevo esto a un nivel superior y aumento mi velocidad y fuerza, su vagina se estrecha, estoy a punto de estallar, un grito final de ambos y llegamos al clímax, mi semilla la llena, caemos exhaustos, nuestra respiración es agitada, un último beso y ambos somos presas del sueño.

-La mañana llega más pronto de lo que quería, después de un desayuno ligero, me preparo, a pesar de mi insistencia para evitarlo bulma viene conmigo, trae a goten con ella, es peligroso pero una discusión ahora sería una pérdida de tiempo, pikoro y gohan ya están preparados, vegeta es el último en llegar, ahora listos y completos nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad; de camino nos encontramos con el resto de los guerreros Z, quedan 30 minutos y ya estamos aquí, un cálido reencuentro con mis amigos después de tanto tiempo, toda la atención va hacia el miembro más nuevo de nuestra banda, el pequeño goten, krillin es el 1ero en preguntar, "¿Es tu hijo bulma? Felicidades, pero ¿Quién es el padre? Espera ese niño es idéntico a goku, no me digas que su padre…. no espera, es imposible, es goku " la sorpresa del grupo es enorme, el más afectado es yamcha, no hay rencor en el pero se ve decaído, todos me rodean y me felicitan, grandioso, pikoro saca a todos de su trance de felicidad y nos obliga a enfocarnos de nuevo, la hora se cumplió, gohan dedujo que los androides no tiene ki al ser maquinas así que decidimos buscar a pie, yajirobe que vino a dejarnos semillas se va en su auto con bulma y goten, su auto explota en el aire, maldición bulma, vuelo lo más rápido que puedo, los 3 están bien, la emoción hace que el dolor en mi pecho aumente, los androides están ahí en algún lugar, es hora de buscar.

POV GOHAN

-Yamcha fue la 1er víctima, pudimos curarlo gracias a las semillas, un par de seres extraños, #19 y #20, así se hacen llamar, la batalla es llevada a una zona deshabitada, mi padre se ofrece para pelear primero, con su poder esto será sencillo; la batalla comienza y mi padre lleva mucha ventaja pero poco a poco la pierde, se toma el pecho, en su rostro agitado se puede ver el dolor, después de una golpiza vegeta interviene, la enfermedad del corazón está aquí, vegeta continua la pelea, este será un día largo.

-Mi padre no se ve nada bien, bulma y yajirobe lo llevan a casa para darle la medicina, me gustaría acompañarlos pero estos monstruos me lo impiden, debo ayudar, vegeta destruye al gordo con cara de malvavisco, solo queda 1, parece que las predicciones eran un poco exageradas o nos volvimos muy poderosos, el anciano intenta huir hacia las montañas, es hora de jugar al gato y el ratón.

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leerlo, ese fue mi 1er lemon, espero que lo disfruten, si pueden déjenme una crítica, su amigo chacho se despide, saludos


	10. Chapter 10

ANOTHER DAY COMES

CAPITULO 10

POV GOHAN

-Llegue tarde, la pelea ya inicio, puedo sentir varios ki's enormes en el horizonte, vuelo a toda velocidad, espero que no pase lo mismo que en mi época, en aquella ocasión también llegue tarde y encontré a mis amigos masacrados, no quiero repetir eso, debo evitarlo a toda costa, camino a la zona del conflicto encuentro algo que me desconcierta, una cabeza, gorda y blanca, es obvio que no es humana,¿ cuántos androides existen en esta era?, al llegar al combate por fin reconozco a los dueños de tan masivos poderes, vegeta va mano a mano contra #18 y mi versión joven contra #17, los demás son meros espectadores, no puedo ver a mi padre, ¿acaso sufrió el mismo destino que en mi tiempo?, la batalla es feroz, es increíble, esos 2 están dando batalla a los androides sin ayuda, elevo mi poder y cargo en contra de #17, pikoro me grita que me detenga pero es demasiado tarde, en un parpadeo un fuerte dolor aparece en mi quijada, la fuerza me envía por los aires, mi atacante es enorme, otro androide, pelirrojo y masivo, los demás guerreros cargan contra él, un par de minutos después y los únicos de pie somos vegeta, el gohan de esta época y yo, el poder de ese nuevo monstruo es enorme, incluso mayor que el de los gemelos, si no hago algo esta época será incluso peor, los 3 cargamos a la misma vez, atacamos con todo, golpes, patadas;#17 y #18 sufren daños pero el androide desconocido está intacto, gohan y vegeta se unen contra el enorme ser, esquiva todo con facilidad, trato de ayudar pero los gemelos me lo impiden, inicio una pelea pero es absurdo, ellos son más fuertes que los de mi época es evidente, vegeta termina siendo vapuleado y cae inconsciente, gohan lanza todo lo que le queda en un masenko pero su ataque es rechazado por el pelirrojo, pronto sigue a vegeta y pierde el conocimiento, solo quedo yo, ni siquiera puedo transformarme, no sirvió de nada, al parecer no se puede cambiar el destino, mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse, #17 camina hacia mí, "Esos sujetos pueden causarnos problemas hermano, llevemos a ese como garantía en caso que vuelvan", eso fue lo último que escuche, no puedo más, todo se torna oscuro.

POV VEGETA

Maldición, maldición, maldito androide, ese imbécil dijo que eran solo 2 pero resulta que aparecieron 5, el gordo y el anciano fueron pan comido, y la chica, estoy seguro que podría vencerla y el mocoso estaba haciendo lo suyo con el otro montón de chatarra, de no ser por ese gigantón pelirrojo ya habríamos vencido, su poder es demasiado, nos venció como si no fuéramos nada, a todos, incluso a ese muchacho del futuro, 3 súper saiyajines vencidos como nada, maldito insecto, la próxima vez hare un triciclo con sus tuercas; se llevaron a ese chico, ¿Cuál será el motivo? Acaso no eran asesinos sin piedad, no se atrevieron a matarnos, error, nosotros los saiyajines nos volvemos mas fuertes a cada batalla, pronto los venceré y reclamare mi trono como el guerrero más poderoso.

-Mi orgullo está muy lastimado, siempre creí que la leyenda del súper saiyajin era invencible, estaba equivocado, debo romper los límites del guerrero legendario, pero ¿dónde?, kakarotto sigue enfermo y su hijo no tiene suficiente experiencia para peores el nameku desapareció justo después de recuperarse. De vuelta en casa una comitiva de bienvenida espera, bulma con el pequeño kakarotto en brazos, el viejo del bigote y su esposa esa que siempre me da postres, pero lo que más me llama la atención es la rubia de mirada penetrante a su lado, launch, no puede ocultar la felicidad al verme, me acerco a mi futura compañera, "¿Acaso la señorita me extrañaba?" lleno esa frase con sarcasmo, ella es un hueso duro de roer y por ahora quiero tratarla con indiferencia, "Ni lo sueñes 'príncipe' es solo que me aburriría si no estuvieras por aquí", la chica dice una cosa con su boca pero otra totalmente distinta con su mirada, la tomo con fuerza y robo un beso de sus suaves labios, la chica me corresponde, me separo pronto, "Te amo" y me voy, mientras me alejo puedo escucharla decirlo, es casi un susurro "Y yo a ti", quiero volver pero no puedo, mi orgullo no lo permite, debo resistir, si verdaderamente me ama, ella vendrá.

POV BULMA

-La pelea fue un fracaso, todos regresaron vapuleados, no lo puedo creer, son tan fuertes, es bueno que nadie haya muerto, gohan se veía deprimido y vegeta furioso, las semillas curaron sus daños físicos pero los mentales son los que me preocupan, los saiyajines siempre quieren vencer en las peleas y ser vencidos de esa manera tan humillante puede ser peligroso, ellos no son buenos controlando la ira.

-Si tan solo goku despertara, parece que el dolor ha bajado pero aun tiene fiebre, a ratos tiene espasmos y grita nombres al azar, las pesadillas no cesan, mi goku, está sufriendo tanto, hasta que no despierte no hay esperanza; mi padre me dice que debo descansar pero no voy a dejar a goku solo, estaré a su lado hasta que despierte después de todo somos uno.

-Una llamada me obliga a separarme de mi amado, un granjero asegura que una de mis maquinas esta varada en su terreno y quiere que vaya a investigar, gohan se ofrece a acompañarme y para ser sincera me siento más segura si voy con él, debemos darnos prisa no puedo dejar a mi goku sin supervisión por mucho tiempo. Al llegar al lugar nos encontramos con una maquina enorme, muy similar a la de ese chico del futuro pero se ve vieja, demasiado, debe llevar meses en este lugar a juzgar por la cantidad de vegetación en ella, gohan la investiga y encuentra algo extraño, una especie de huevo, nada que yo conozca, un ser totalmente desconocido tuvo que haber brotado de eso, transformo la maquina en capsula para poder investigarla, cerca de esa zona encontramos lo que parece un caparazón, todo esto está muy extraño, será mejor volver al laboratorio, va a ser un día largo.

POV GOHAN

-Mi cabeza duele, ¿Dónde estoy?, poco a poco abro mis ojos, estoy aturdido, recuerdo la pelea pero después, lo demás es un misterio, la imagen se aclara, frente a mí se encuentra el androide desconocido, q demonios, ¿Qué está pasando?, "¿Estás bien? Lamento haberte lastimado pero #17 me dijo que si alguien molestaba debía intervenir, espero no haberte hecho mucho daño", un androide amable, eso es nuevo, no entiendo nada, yo debería estar muerto; "Con que ya despertaste manco, duermes mucho, soy #18, estas en un pequeño paseo, si no causas problemas no te haremos daño, ¿entendiste lindo?", esto va mas allá de mi comprensión, los androides aquí son amables, eso sí es gracioso, mi ki está muy bajo, por ahora debo obedecer.

-"Según mis datos tu ropa es igual a la del guerrero llamado goku, ¿acaso lo conoces?" #17 pregunta, es obvio ellos fueron creados para eliminar a mi padre, "Digamos que significa mucho para mí", no puedo revelar mi identidad ante ellos, "Es tu maestro ehh, me lo imaginaba", el pelinegro sigue conduciendo, todos en silencio, rehén de un grupo de maquinas, la historia de mi vida, tal vez no son malas personas, por lo menos aquí, por ahora no puedo escapar, no creo poder superar la velocidad de #16. Nos detenemos en cada tienda de ropa, a pesar de su poder #18 sigue siendo una chica, me obliga a entrar con ella, como era de esperarse no hay nadie aquí, los otros 2 esperan afuera, quien iba a decirlo la 1er chica a la que acompaño de compras después de bulma seria la rubia que hizo de mi vida una pesadilla en el futuro; #18 me hace sentarme fuera del vestidor, entra en el con varios vestidos, sale cada 3 minutos para preguntar mi opinión, irónico, pase de ser un guerrero a un crítico de modas, si soy honesto todos se le ven bien pero ella tiene diferentes gustos, de 30 solo resta 1, los demás ahora son trapos, la rubia entra al vestidor, esta vez tarda más, sale y el resultado me deja sin palabras, un vestido negro, sin mangas, con un escote generoso y una abertura al costado que deja a la vista sus bien tonificadas piernas, la imagen hace que mi corazón se acelere, no puedo evitar que la palabra "Hermosa" salga de mi boca, la androide se sonroja, "Deja de babear, me llevo este pero solo porque me gusta no porque tu lo digas", solo silabas salen de mi boca después de eso, no puedo formar palabras, será mejor alejarme de ella un poco.

-De vuelta en el auto reconozco la dirección, vamos hacia la casa de mis padres, al parecer ellos no saben que mis padres ya no están juntos, perfecto, #17 conduce como un maniaco, después de todo si chocamos no nos va a pasar nada, durante el viaje 2 ki' s poderosos aparecen a lo lejos, uno de ellos es incluso mayor al de un súper saiyajin, ¿será mi padre?, el otro es también fuerte pero no tanto,#16 se ve preocupado, bastante, ¿Qué le pasa?, #17 detiene el coche, todos bajamos, la batalla inicio, el pelirrojo advierte, esto no está bien, volvemos a la van, será mejor seguir moviéndonos.

-Llegamos a mi hogar, mi madre está en ella junto con mi abuelo, #17 pregunta por mi padre, la cara de chichi se ve seria, casi puedo ver odio en ella, habla sobre goku con desprecio, un hombre desconocido sale de la habitación de mis padres, toma a mi madre por la mano, con que ella volvió a casarse, quien iba a pensarlo, nos preparamos para partir, podría usar este momento para escapar pero sería suicidio, hasta que no vengan a rescatarme estaré atado a ellos; mis captores, #16 es un sujeto extraño, es amable y parece que disfruta mucho de la naturaleza, no parece ser poderoso pero lo es, en mi época el no existe ,¿acaso mi presencia aquí altero esta línea?, de nada me sirve pensar en el, debo escapar pronto, tengo que buscar a mi padre, no creo que haya muerto aquí también, # 17 es muy engreído, confía mucho en sus poderes, incluso cuando es obvio que #16 es más fuerte que él sigue llamándose el androide más fuerte, #18 es diferente a él, confía en su poder pero es menos orgullosa y más seria, lleva horas quejándose sobre viajar en auto, tardamos mas y ella se ve aburrida; saben nunca había notado lo hermosa que es, en mi tiempo me ataca sin más y nunca hemos hablado, ahí ella es cruel pero en este tiempo es muy diferente, su cabello es liso, del tipo que puedes peinar con tus dedos, a pesar de ser un androide ella huele bien, fresa para ser exactos, sus ojos brillan con la luz del sol, celestes preciosos, cualquier joya envidiaría ese brillo, no puedo creer que esté pensando esto pero creo que #18 me atrae, debo estar loco.

POV VEGETA

-Cell, ese es el nombre de ese ser, el nameku aumento su poder de manera rápida, ¿Qué demonios hizo? Su poder excede al del súper saiyajin por poco, maldición, ahora hay varios sujetos que exceden mi limite, insectos, se atreven a superar al príncipe saiyajin, es imperdonable pero no se me ocurre una manera de aumentar mi ki, los pasados 3 años he entrenado de todas la maneras posible, kakarotto es el genio en esto no yo, si tan solo el idiota despertara, imbécil, aun sabiendo que su corazón estaba mal decidió pelear con todo, y ahora duerme mientras nosotros fuimos humillados, tengo ganas de entrar en su habitación y darle un buen par de puñetazos pero si hago eso es probable que bulma me ataque y me tenga que ir de aquí y mientras launch siga por esta zona no puedo darme el lujo de desaparecer.

-El moco con turbante dejo escapar a esa cosa, ¿cómo puede ser tan estúpido?, creo que será la tarea del gran vegeta el destruir ese maldito bicho, según las noticias la gente de varios pueblos ha empezado a desaparecer y estoy seguro que se trata de cell, no entiendo el motivo pero no puede ser bueno, ese bicho tiene una mezcla de ki's muy extraños, no es de este mundo de eso estoy seguro, puede ser aun más peligroso que los androides, si no supero los limites trazados por la transformación del súper saiyajin no podre proteger a launch, los demás no me importan pero si algo le pasa a ella el infierno caerá en la tierra y lo único que quedara de mi será un demonio. El nameku se fue en busca de los androides, no dijo los motivos, fue solo, maldito engreído, pero aunque gohan y yo vayamos solo seremos estorbos si el pelirrojo aparece, se que pikoro es más fuerte que gohan y yo pero no creo que sea suficiente para destruir a ese androide, necesito romper los límites pero no sé cómo ¿Qué demonios estas esperando para despertar kakarotto?

Bueno me despido por ahora, gracias por todo, mi pc falleció(1 minuto de silencio),asi que no voy a poder subir capítulos en un tiempo, espero que lo entiendan, saludos desde CR


End file.
